A child
by 4-ever-fullmetal
Summary: Roy finally pops the question and Ed says yes, but when Ed gets pregnant and enemys use his weakened state against him, will Ed and the child servive? RoyEd mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I didn't feel like going to work today. I had been up all night searching the streets of Central for the recently spotted homunculi. I sighed as I wrapped my red coat around me and hugged it tightly. It was snowing outside and I shivered as the cold air bit the exposed skin of my neck.

I may not have felt like going to headquarters today, but I had to. Today was a very special day for me. I walked past a shop window and stopped to look at my reflection. My golden hair, held back in a loose braid shone in the light that bounced off the snow. My red coat with Izumi's symbol on the back of it was covering my black jacket and leather pants.

My cheeks were flushed red with cold and I thought about what today meant. My face got redder and I stared at my flushed cheeks. The great Fullmetal alchemist, Hero of the people, Edward Elric was blushing like a schoolgirl.

I sighed and ducked my head, letting my golden bangs cover my face. I walked the rest of the way to Headquarters and opened the door to a very excited looking Hughes.

"CONGRATS ED!" he yelled, pulling me into a tight hug.

I gasped when the air rushed out of me and he quickly let go. "Um… thanks Hughes, I guess." He smiled at me and was suddenly pushing me into the building.

"Come on Ed my boy," he said as he pushed me through the corridors "You have a date!"

I groaned as I noticed everyone smiling at me, Havoc and Furey had huge grins on their faces and Breda and Hawkeye smiled at me. I was pushed all the way to the doors of Roy Mustang's office. Hughes stopped pushing me and turned me around to face him and the others.

"Have fun." He chuckled and I sighed. I turned back around and opened the door. I walked into the well lit office, the door had been closed behind me and I cleared my throat. Roy looked up from his paperwork and smiled at me. He stood up and walked over to where I stood.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around me and he kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Happy anniversary love." I blushed deeply and he chuckled.

"H-happy anniversary Roy." I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his chest. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. As we both enjoyed this moment of peace I thought about out unusual relationship.

One year ago today, Roy had confessed his feeling for me, feelings that he had apparently been hiding for a while. I had been overjoyed, I had had feelings for the Colonel for ages and now I knew he felt the same.

Everyone had revealed that they had been waiting for them to get together, Hawkeye and Havoc even had bets running on who would confess first. We had both gone bright red.

I smiled and giggled into Roy's chest. He kissed my head "What is it love?" he breathed into my ear, making me shiver.

"I was just remembering when you first told me you loved me." I opened my eyes and looked up at him "That was one of the best days of my life." I grinned and he chuckled down at me.

"One of my best as well." He said. My smile grew and I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine. I parted my lips, inviting him in and his tongue swept into my mouth, it explored my hot, wet cavern and played with mine. He bit my lip lightly and I gasped. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Passion overwhelmed us and I tangled my fingers in his black hair. His hands moved down to my waist and he pulled me closer. We broke the kiss, both panting. His lips trailed down my neck and I moaned in want. He smiled against my neck and chuckled softly.

"I love how sensitive you are Ed." He whispered. His hands travelled upward inside my shirt and he pulled it off with the jacket. I gasped as his tongue licked over my nipple and I eagerly pulled off his military jacket.

Suddenly I was picked up and Roy carried me over to the desk. He pushed everything off the surface and laid me down gently. He continued kissing down my chest, playing with my nipples and making me moan with want.

His fingers quickly unzipped my pants and reached down inside, grasping my hard member. I gasped and his lips travelled lower. He pulled off my leather pants in one smooth pull, revealing my throbbing erection. His tongue played with the tip of my member and I moaned.

"God Roy!" I panted "Stop playing with me!" he chuckled and seized my length in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, then built up speed and I moaned in pleasure. I was so thankful that Roy had gotten his office sound proofed so that no one would hear us.

I felt myself climax and groaned at Roy. He grunted in understanding and licked up my length from the base to the tip. He chuckled and kissed me on the lips lightly before positioning himself above me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and threw my head back.

"Roy," I moaned "Hurry!"

Suddenly Roy thrust into me and I screamed in pleasure. Roy thrust in and out slowly and hit my pleasure spot every time, we had known each other for long enough that we knew each other's bodies like our own.

His thrusts increased in speed and I moaned loudly. My hips moved in time with his and my back arched up. My head was thrown back and I gripped Roy's hair as we made love passionately.

"Roy… ahhhh…. I'm gonna…" I felt myself climb towards climax again and He moaned as he felt the same build up in him as well. His hand pumped my member in time with his thrusts and we both climaxed together.

His seed filled me while mine spilled over us. We moaned and Roy pulled out. He collapsed, panting next to me on the large desk and I turned to snuggle into his chest.

"I love you Ed." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and snuggled closed. I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

"I love you too Roy."

-ROY—

After we had cleaned up my office and gotten dressed we got back to work. I sat on the couch with Ed snuggling in my arms. We both had paperwork in front of us and were reading intently when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called and the door cracked open. Hawkeye peeked in and looked around. When she spotted us snuggling together on the couch reading paperwork she smiled.

"Colonel Mustang sir," she saluted, her slight smiled still on her lips "We would all like permission to enter."

I nodded my head, Ed looked up from his work in confusion, and I was also wondering why the lieutenant was being so formal.

Havoc, Breda, Hughes, Armstrong, Ross, Broch, Fallmen, and Al all walked in behind Hawkeye. They were all smiling and Armstrong was even crying. Al walked over to the two and sat down beside his brother.

"Brother we have a surprise for you two." He said, his grin grew and Ed frowned in confusion.

"Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, Flame and Fullmetal alchemists are now off duty." Hawkeye announced happily. We looked at her questioningly; she smiled and said simply "You have the rest of the day off sirs"

I smiled as I realised what they had done and watched as Ed figured it out as well. He smiled at everyone and threw his paperwork on the table "Does that mean we can do anything we want for the rest of the day?" he asked, his excitement shining through in his voice. They all nodded and I smiled as his smile grew, lighting up his whole face.

I stood up and pulled Ed to his feet. He looked at me and questioned me with his eyes. "Come on Ed," I said "We don't want to waste our day in the office do we?" Ed smiled more and I pulled him towards the door.

As I passed Hughes he grabbed my shoulder and I stopped. I motioned to Ed to keep going and turned to Hughes.

"Now you have a chance to do what you told me." He grinned "I hope it goes well."

I smiled at my old friend "Thank you Hughes," I said "you're a great friend."

He smiled and I walked quickly to catch up with Ed who was chatting excitedly with Al. when I caught up Al said good bye and I lead Ed to the car, I knew exactly where to take him.

-EDWARD—

"Roy," I looked over to my lover, he was driving us somewhere for our anniversary "where are we going?" He looked over to me and smiled that dazzling smile that always made my heart skip a beat.

"Somewhere special." He said simply. His answer and his smile were enough to calm my impatient thoughts. I sat back in the chair and watched as the buildings outside passed by in a blur. I closed my eyes, getting comfortable and waited for Roy to stop driving. When he did I went to open my eyes but his hands covered them.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew where we were." I smiled and closed my eyes again. Roy could be such a romantic sometimes.

I felt his hands uncover my eyes and a piece of material covered them instead. I let him lead me through a building, never once bumping into a wall or anything. I trusted Roy completely and wasn't uncertain about my footing at all, I knew he wouldn't let me run into something.

I heard a door close behind me and Roy put his hands back on my shoulders. "Ready?" he breathed into my ear and I shivered in anticipation.

I nodded and I felt the blindfold slip away. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped in surprise. I was standing in the middle of a candle lit room. Books lined the walls in floor to ceiling bookshelves, a small library. A picnic blanket was laid on the floor, surrounded by candles and rose petals. On the blanket was a delicious looking roast dinner, two empty wine glasses sat beside the plates of food and a bottle of red wine sat in a small bucket of ice.

I walked around the room in utter shock and turned back to Roy. He was smiling as he watched me. I ran to him and hugged him tightly "It's wonderful Roy," I whispered "thank you." He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled, he rested his chin on my head and held me tightly.

"I'm glad you like it love." He kissed me on the head and led me towards the dinner. We sat down and Roy poured the wine into our glasses. The red liquid gleamed in the candle light and filled the room with a sweet aroma. Mixing with the divine smell of the roast chicken and vegetables. My nose was filled with the aromas and made my head swim in delight.

Roy sat across from me and smiled at me. I smiled back and felt my cheeks flush red.

"Let's eat." He said with a smile. I nodded eagerly and started to devour the food. Roy chuckled and began to eat his own dinner.

When we were done with the dinner we sat drinking the deliciously sweet wine and chatted for hours. We stayed up all night like this. Happily enjoying each moment to the fullest. When light suddenly lit up the room we turned to look out the large window.

The sun was rising, beautiful colours filled the sky and dazzled us. We watched the sun rise and snuggled close to each other.

Roy smiled and turned towards me "Ed," he said my name softly, his voice full of love and happiness.

I looked up at him and smiled "Yes Roy?" my voice was just as low and filled with love.

"I love you, so much, every moment I spend with you is like a dream," I smiled and he continued "I wish to always live this happy dream with you." He pulled something out of his pocket and presented a small black box. He flipped it oped and I gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver ring. A large red stone was surrounded with little diamonds and it sparkled beautifully in the light of the sunrise.

"Ed," I looked back at Roy in shock "Will you marry me?" I gasped again. Tears filled my eyes and I hugged him tightly.

"YES!" I almost yelled in happiness as I cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

Roy wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I felt his own tears of happiness fall on my head as we held onto each other.

We stayed like that for what felt like life times, but we finally realised that we needed at least some sleep and Roy lead me into a large master bedroom beside the library. The bed was huge and the quilts were thick and cuddly.

We fell asleep almost immediately, cuddling up to each other and falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of happiness and togetherness.

-ROY—

The annoying sound of an alarm woke me up and I opened my eyes slowly. I rubbed the sleep out of my heavy eyes and looked over at the clock that was beeping loudly beside me.

"Crap!" we were late for work. We… I looked down at the small blonde who was using my chest as a pillow. His hair was spread across his shoulders and his face was peaceful. I smiled and ran my fingers through his sunlight hair.

I leant down and placed my lips against his ear, I nibbled slightly and the blonde groaned "Ed," I whispered into his ear and chuckled as he shivered "It's time to wake up."

He groaned again and his golden eyes blinked open. I watched, mesmerized as the blonde beauty slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at me. It was always like this, Ed wouldn't even hear the alarm and would continue to sleep and I would watch, amazed as he woke up each morning.

"g'morning Roy." He yawned and snuggled into me. I smiled and held him for a few minutes. Then remembering what the time was I cursed and got out of bed. Ed whimpered at the loss and glared at the clock in annoyance.

"Come on Ed," I sighed and pulled the blonde out of bed, watching in amusement as he stumbled and struggled to get his balance "we have work today."

Ed stretched and yawned again. He walked to the door and stopped, realising he had no idea where to go to get to the kitchen. I laughed and lead him into the bright kitchen. He winced as the light bit at his eyes and he blinked them a few times before they adjusted.

We ate breakfast and got ready for work as quickly as we could.

Everyone at work congratulated me and Ed when we announced that we were engaged. Hughes hugged us tightly and Armstrong cried freely. The day was one full of laughter and celebration, not much work got done and everyone was shocked when Hawkeye allowed this, even joining in on the celebration.

Ed had been living with me comfortably all year and all his stuff was at our house, when we got home Al was there, he had gotten a key from Hughes and set up something for us.

When we walked into the living room we were both shocked to see a large banner slung up across the roof "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Of course Al had been the first one Ed had called and he was ecstatic, he ran up to them and pulled them into a tight bear hug. "GONRATS GUYS!" he yelled and he laughed as we gasped for air.

We had dinner together, Al was visiting Central for a few days and was staying in a hotel nearby. He chatted happily with Ed and me, continuously congratulating us.

Soon it was midnight and Al left us to get some sleep. I scooped up Ed, who had fallen asleep on the couch and carried him into bed, I undressed him and crawled into bed myself. I was asleep in no time, two late nights in a row would not be good for work in the morning.

When I woke up in the morning Ed was still asleep like always. I woke him up gently and he dragged himself out of bed, following me into the kitchen.

I walked over to the cupboards. I smiled as I got out the ingredients for pancakes and got them ready to mix together.

Suddenly I heard a chair scrape sharply against the floor and turned around to see Ed rushing out of the room. I frowned and followed him quickly. He had run down the hall into the bathroom and had rushed inside. I opened the door and gasped.

Ed was kneeling in front of the porcelain toilet, his head inside and was throwing up.

-EDWARD—

Roy had gotten some stuff out of the cupboards and was gathering them all together when I suddenly felt sick. I ran out of the room and down the hall, heading for the bathroom. I quickly rushed to the toilet and threw up the contents of my stomach.

I felt horrible. I heard Roy open the door behind me and gasp quietly. I groaned and panted, I felt myself paling and I threw up more. The back of my throat burned and my stomach was churning. Suddenly Roy's hands were holding my hair back and he knelt beside me. His hands were cool on the back of my neck, they felt nice but the good feeling they produced was soon overtaken by another bout of throwing up.

When everything in my stomach was finally thrown up I lay on the floor and rested on my head on the cool tiles. My eyes were closed tightly and I groaned. Roy sat beside me. He rubbed my back soothingly and I opened my eyes.

His expression was one of worry and I groaned again as a wave of nausea swept over me again.

"Ed," his voice was strained and I wanted to tell him I was alright, but I wasn't, I felt like crap and just wanted to curl up in a ball on the cold tiles and stay there all day. "Ed, are you alright?"

I moaned an answer and he frowned, his worry deepened, I could tell because the soothing circles he had been drawing on my back had stopped. He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket.

I heard the beeping of a cell phone. Soon after Roy was talking to someone. He said something about being at home and me being sick. But his words were all jumbled up and I groaned as a headache formed.

Roy hung up and continued to draw circles on my lower back. "Hawkeye said she would be right over," he whispered and the circles slowed "how are you feeling now?" I groaned and weakly waved my hand at him.

The door opened a few minutes later and Hawkeye knelt down beside Roy "How is he?" she whispered to Roy. I groaned at her letting her know I was still awake.

She placed her palm on my forehead and hmmed "He doesn't have a fever." Her palm moved away and she stood up "I don't know what's wrong, I suggest taking him to a doctor."

My eyes snapped open and I glared at Hawkeye "No." I refused. I hated doctors and she knew that.

"Ed," I looked over at Roy, pleading him with my eyes "It's for your own good." I gasped and stared at him in shock, I would have expected this betrayal from Riza, but not Roy!

-ROY—

I watched as Ed lie on the floor in the bathroom. I felt horrible for him, he was sick and all he could do was groan and quietly complain about going to see the doctor. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I sighed and scooped him up off the ground. He whimpered when the cool of the tiles went away.

"Ed, where going to the doctor."

-EDWARD—

I felt a wave of nausea hit me as Roy scooped me up, luckily I had nothing left in my stomach to throw up.

The drive was long, we didn't live close to a doctor. I relaxed into the passenger seat and closed my eyes. By the time we reached the doctor I was feeling better. The nausea was almost gone and my head was clearer.

Roy stopped the car and opened my door. I opened my eyes and glared up at him "I don't need a doctor," I complained "I feel better now." He frowned at me in confusion but pulled me out of the car anyway.

"Whether you feel better or not doesn't mean anything, I need to know why you were lying on the floor sick this morning." He kept his voice firm but I could tell he was worried, his onyx eyes were full of it.

The waiting room was relatively empty and we got in to see the doctor fairly quickly.

"Mr Elric," the doctor was a woman about thirty that had long, dark brown hair. "Have a seat please." She motioned for Roy and I to sit on the seats prepared for patients.

She asked the usual questions that any doctor would ask and we got through that quickly. Roy explained what had happened this morning and the doctor frowned slightly.

"This might sound weird, but that sounds an awful lot like…" she shook her head and stood up.

"Like what?" Roy glared at the doctor impatiently. She shook her head again and motioned for me to stand. I stood up and she pulled me closer to her. She placed her stethoscope to my chest and listened, she mumbled things like, high heart rate and blood pressure as if she was checking off a list. By the time she was done both me and Roy were getting agitated.

Suddenly she prodded my stomach and I yelped in pain "That hurt!" Roy frowned in confusion and stood up.

"Ed?" I stared at the doctor, confused and she placed the cold stethoscope where she had poked. She closed her eyes and listened intently.

"Doc?" I frowned at her and she looked up at me.

"I can't believe it." She whispered as she stared at me, shock and wonder shining in her eyes.

"What?" Roy and I yelled at her in unison, we were both frustrated and annoyed at her silence.

"Umm…" she began "Mr Elric… you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

A Child

Chapter 2

-EDWARD—

"Excuse me...w-what?" I stared at the doctor, Brenda as her name tag said. I stared at her as if she would burst out laughing at any moment and say that she was joking. "That's not possible."

She shook her head and placed the stethoscope in my ears. She put the cold surface onto my stomach and I gasped, I heard something, like a rapid flapping of wings. A small heartbeat.

My eyes widened as she nodded at me, letting me know that what I was hearing was in fact the small heartbeat of a child. I turned to Roy, he stared at me in shock, his eyes wide like mine and he gasped when the information suddenly sunk into his brain.

"Ed," he whispered "You're...?" Brenda nodded again and took the stethoscope out of my ears and into his. He gasped again as he listened. Suddenly a small smiled spread across his face and he closed his eyes.

I stared at him as he smiled, I suddenly realised that Roy's child was inside me. I was going to have a child with the man I loved. I laughed quietly and Roy hugged me tightly, laughing with me. Brenda watched us; she smiled and noted something down in her book.

"Excuse me" she cleared her throat and we looked over at her. She walked up to me and tapped my automail arm and leg, "It seems a hell of a lot like you have sinned," I gasped as she looked into my eyes, Roy griped my hand tightly and we stared at her in shock "I am an alchemist myself and from what I have found out about you, I think I can safely say that you have sinned. I think that you lost two limbs, but you gained something else, you gained the ability to have children. I think this could be a great thing for two lovers, but it will be extremely hard for you."

"How do you mean?" the worry in Roy's voice had returned.

"Well, for women, child bearing is hard, tiring." She listed the problems that women had with having children "But with you Mr Elric, it will be even harder. The pregnancy will tire you out and leave you exhausted. What happened this morning was morning sickness, you will experience that pretty much all throughout the pregnancy and it will be very draining."

Roy gasped and his eyes widened "You mean... he will go through that every morning?" I groaned, I was not looking forward to this one bit.

"Yes," Brenda explained how pregnancy worked and by the time we got out of there it had been three hours. I was supposed to go in for check-ups once a month just in case something went wrong, either that or she would come to our house.

Roy was grinning stupidly and I stared at him, he had never had that expression before and it amazed me that he could wear it so freely.

"Roy," I felt surprisingly timid as I looked down at the floor of the car. He looked over at me questioningly "How do you f-feel about t-this?"

He continued to look at me for a moment, then turned his eyes back to the road "I think we will be great parents and you will be a great mother." He smiled and squeezed my hand. I blushed and ducked my head, letting my bangs cover my face.

When we got home Roy made some food. I was starving and waited impatiently for him to whip up some cold meat sandwiches.

I ate them quickly and he smiled as he watched me. I suddenly felt self conscious and blushed. Roy brushed my hair behind my ears and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Ed," he whispered "don't worry, we will be fine." I smiled and he ruffled my hair, chuckling at my red face.

There was a frantic knock on the door and Roy looked towards the hallway. The knocking came again and he sighed. I watched as he walked down the hall and out of my site, moments later a very worried looking Al was clinging to me tightly.

"Brother are you alright? I heard you were really sick and couldn't go to work and spent hours at the doctors!" he kept yelling and I winced as the headache came back.

"I'm fine AL," I said, trying to calm my younger brother, his arms wrapped tightly around me and his hair tickled my neck, "ummmm... it's just that," I looked at Roy and he nodded, smiling slightly. "Al?" he loosened his grip on me and looked up, "You know when we... tried to bring back mum?" he nodded slowly and worry filled his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Oh god, you're not sick like teacher are you?" I shook my head and relief washed over him.

"It's something else," his eyes snapped back to me and I continued "I-I'm... umm... I'm pregnant."

I watched as Al's expression went from worry to shock to confusion and finally joy.

"You mean you can have kids!" I nodded and he jumped up and down in excitement "Wow! This is huge!" he yelled "This is great, congratulations brother!" he hugged me tightly again then turned to Roy, he shook his hand vigorously and shouted congratulations to him as well. His excitement was contagious and we all laughed.

Suddenly Al stopped mid jump and stared at me "Brother," he said quietly "what are you going to tell people?" I looked at Roy sharply, worry washed over me and I started to panic.

"What am I going to say!" I held my head in my hands and Roy came and patted me on the back.

"It will be alright Ed," he said "We will only tell people we trust." I looked up at him, he suddenly made me feel better and I smiled slightly, though still not looking forward to seeing everybody.

-ROY—

I couldn't believe that Ed was pregnant. When I had listened to the tiny heartbeat inside him I was shocked, then I realised that the person I loved was having my child and pure joy overwhelmed me.

When we went to work the next day, Al tagging along to support Ed who was now having a panic attack, everyone greeted them happily, still congratulating us about the engagement. The ring on Ed's finger flashed in the light and I looked at it happily, it was a symbol of our relationship and every time I saw it, it made me smile.

We went into my office and Ed flopped down on the couch. The morning sickness he went through earlier that morning was still affecting him and he groaned. He was still a bit pale, I sat next to him and hugged him reassuringly.

"It will be ok Ed," I said "you will feel better soon." He nodded and leaned his head on my shoulder.

Al was on his other side and was bouncing up and down excitedly "Sooo," he said "how are you going to tell them?" Ed groaned again and he covered his face with his hand.

Just then Hughes burst into the room "Helllooooo people." He yelled, Ed winced and I glared at my loud friend, putting a finger against my lips, telling him to be quiet.

He looked at me and then at the wincing blond in my arms. He walked over and knelt in front of Ed "You don't look to good Ed, what's wrong?" he was smiling but I could tell he was worried, it showed in his eyes.

"Brother was throwing up all morning." Al said and Hughes looked up at him from where he knelt.

"Throwing up? Why?" I bit my lip and Ed groaned once again. He lowered his hands and looked Hughes in the eyes.

"Hughes, you must swear not to tell anyone unless I tell you otherwise." Ed stared the older man in the eyes and Hughes put his hand over his heart and smiled.

"I swear I will keep whatever secret it is you entrust to me." He smiled again and Ed sighed. He looked over at me for the okay and I nodded.

"When I did human transmutation a few years ago, I lost things, but I gained something as well," he sighed and continued "I gained the ability to have children, I'm pregnant."

Hughes was speechless for once, and he stared at Ed in bewilderment "W-what?" he stammered "P-pregnant?" then he flashed a grin and yelled "CONGRATS GUYS! A BABY! WELL DONE!"

Just at that moment Hawkeye chose to open the door and Hughes's yell floated out into the ears of everyone in the room outside. I stared at Hawkeye in shock and she stared back at me, suddenly the door was crowded and Havoc, Armstrong and the others all fought to get inside.

Once they were in they all stared at Hughes "What's this about a baby?" they yelled "Who's having a baby?"

Ed slapped his forehead with his palm and groaned. Everyone's eyes snapped to us and I felt my face blush bright red. I looked down at Ed and shrugged.

They were going to find out sooner or later I thought. I cleared my throat and Ed looked up at me slowly. His eyes clearly told me that at that moment he wished to curl up and disappear from the world.

I smiled and coughed lightly, "Well, due to certain circumstances," I began, Ed hid behind his bangs and pulled his knees up, hugging them tightly he nodded for me to continue "Edward is able to have children," everyone gasped "we found out yesterday that he is now pregnant."

There was a stunned silence in the room. Every eye was on Ed who was hiding behind his knees. I mentally winced as I saw a glimpse of Ed's 'I want to die' face.

Suddenly a huge cheer came from the crowd. Ed snapped his head up and looked around in surprise. Armstrong was once again crying and sparkling at the same time. Breda and Broch were hugging each other excitedly and they were all laughing with joy. Hawkeye came and knelt next to Hughes.

"Congratulations Ed, Roy, I think you will make lovely parents." Ed looked shocked. I smiled happily and nodded at Riza. She patted Ed on the shoulder "I will support you in any way I can." She smiled and hugged Ed. Tears were in his eyes and he smiled slightly. I could tell he was relieved that everyone was happy and not staring at him like he was a freak.

Once again the day was one of celebration, no work got done but no one cared. Ed and I left early because Ed had a headache and Al came with us.

When we got home Ed crashed on the couch and promptly fell asleep. I made a light dinner for everyone and put it in the microwave to keep it warm until Ed woke up.

Al and I chatted about the baby. Al was wondering what the gender would be and I was just happy to be able to talk about things like this to someone other than Ed.

Suddenly harsh coughing came from the couch. We ran over to Ed, his face was scrunched up and he shook violently with coughs. I shook him and called his name, Al walked around in a small circle, biting his nails in worry.

Ed's eyes flickered open and he continued to cough uncontrollably. I pulled him into a sitting position and the coughs slowed. His breathing was haggard and he held his hand over his chest.

"Ed," I said his name quietly, his eyes were closed tightly "are you ok?" he opened his golden eyes and gave me a slight nod. Al knelt down beside me and sighed in relief.

Ed controlled his breathing and made sure he wasn't coughing before he sniffed the air "Is dinner ready?" he asked. I smiled and laughed at him and he smiled back. Everything was fine by the time we were eating.

"So," Al swallowed his food and looked up at us "Any ideas what you are going to call the baby?"

I looked at Ed, who was staring at his food in concentration. "Hmmmm…" I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked up at me, the light shone in his hair, creating a halo effect "Aren for a boy." He said.

Al's eyes shone and he grinned widely "Brother, that's great." I smiled, I loved the name and hugged Ed tightly. I kissed him on the forehead and he blushed brightly.

"What about a girl name?" Al smiled and waited for Ed's answer.

Ed frowned and shook his head "I have this strange feeling that it's going to be a boy." He said. I stared at him in surprise and Al laughed excitedly. He jumped up and down in excitement.

"It's just like that thing the magazine said," he said "A mothers intuition or something, how they somehow know what the gender is going to be."

We stared at Al. Ed smiled and I chuckled "Magazine?" we asked together. The boy blushed bright red and looked down at his empty plate in embarrassment.

-EDWARD—

Once dinner was finished and Al had gone back to the hotel Roy called the doctor. I said that he didn't need to, but he was still worried about the coughing I had gone through earlier. Brenda was coming around in the morning, I got angry at Roy and had stomped off to bed, leaving him to clean up after dinner.

I was feeling stupid and immature now, I didn't know why I had been so snappy with him. He was just making sure I was alright, looking out for me, and Brenda was a nice person and she was going to help me through the pregnancy. I turned on my side and hugged a pillow tightly.

I heard the door open and Roy's footsteps as he approached the bed hesitantly. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand lightly on my shoulder. I turned to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt. I suddenly felt like crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry Roy." I whispered. Tears ran down my cheeks and Roy hugged me tightly. He shh-ed me and pulled me closer.

"It's ok," he whispered "it's not your fault." He held me until I stopped crying and then got under the covers with me. We snuggled together and I felt Roy's breathing slow. He was asleep, but I was still wide awake. I couldn't seem to get comfortable and I wiggled around trying to find a comfortable place on the bed.

I made sure not to wake Roy as I got out of the warm bed and padded out into the kitchen. I had a glass of water and turned on a reading lamp in the living room. I retrieved an alchemy book from one of the shelves and flicked through it.

I hoped that reading would make me tired and I sat down to read the thick book. But I remained awake and continued to read.

-ROY—

I woke up in the morning to find that I was alone. I sat up quickly and searched the room for Ed. I got out of bed and walked out of the room, I headed for the bathroom first, thinking that's where he would be, but stopped when I noticed the blonde asleep on the couch with a book in in his hand, I frowned and walked over to him.

I smiled gently as I realised how cute he looked, I took the book out of his hands. He frowned and groaned as he woke up. His eyes blinked open slowly, his golden orbs were foggy with sleep and he had slight bags under his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered, stroking his golden bangs away from his face. He smiled at me slightly and yawned "Couldn't sleep?" I asked and he nodded.

I scooped him up and he yelped in surprise. I laughed and carried him bridal style into the kitchen and sat him down gently on the bench. He smiled, wide awake and giggled.

I leaned in closer to him, my face only inches away from his. "You worried me," I whispered, he shivered "You left me alone in that wide empty bed." I teased him quietly. I nipped his bottom lip with my teeth and smiled as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

He closed the distance between us and smashed his lips onto mine. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I swept my tongue into his hot, wet cavern and played with his tongue.

Ed moaned and gripped his fingers in my hair. I broke the kiss and trailed my lips down his neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin. Ed threw back his head and moaned more loudly, he was panting and I chuckled at his neediness.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I groaned in annoyance. I started to pull away from Ed but his arms wrapped tighter around me and He moaned again, not wanting me to leave. But suddenly he let go and his eyes snapped open, he shoved me away and I watched in shock as he ran towards the bathroom. I sighed and walked down the hallway as Ed threw up.

I opened the door and let Brenda in. She walked into the kitchen and made herself comfortable, she waited for Ed to finish throwing up. I went into the bathroom and knelt down to the now panting and groaning Ed. I rubbed his back and whispered comforting words in his ear. After a little while Ed was able to stand, a little shaky and I led him into the kitchen where Brenda waited.

She looked sympathetically at Ed and motioned for him to sit next to her. When he was seated she took his wrist and checked his pulse.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked and he groaned.

"Not very well," he said "I was wide awake at three in the morning, I think I nodded off at about five." She nodded as if she had expected that and I frowned.

"Well," she said "That's to be expected," she got out her stethoscope and placed it under Ed's shirt to listen to the baby "There's so much happening in your body, it's like running a marathon," she smiled and looked up at Ed "You wouldn't be able to fall asleep while you were running would you."

I watched as Brenda pulled out a small black book from her bag and wrote something in it. "I went through some things and I think you are about four week into the pregnancy," she said "That means the due date will be in about eight months." I stared at her and smiled, In eight months Ed and I would be parents and have a child.

Before Brenda left she gave me some medicine that would help Ed's morning sickness, along with some green tea. "Oh and by the way," she said as she was walking out "Ed will be having some major mood swings that might catch you off guard." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Yeah, I thought, thinking of last night, I already know about that.

As soon as she was gone I went back into the kitchen to Ed. He was sitting on the bench swinging his legs and waiting for me.

I walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead "Ready to eat?" I asked and he smirked mischievously at me. I stepped back and questioned his smirk.

He jumped off the bench and stepped closer "Yeah, I'm ready to eat," he purred, he wrapped his arms around my waist and reached up to nibble on my lip "A serving of Roy sounds really nice right now."

I chuckled and kissed him deeply. I picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. I laid him down gently, never breaking the kiss and slowly pulled off his clothes. I broke the kiss and he moaned as I licked his collar bone and nit at the tender flesh of his scars.

-EDWARD—

Lust had overwhelmed me, I wanted Roy and I wanted him now! He kissed my body and I moaned in want. "Roy!" I panted "Stop playing with me!" I moaned as his tongue licked my nipple and shivered when he ran his fingers lightly up my inner thigh. I heard him chuckle.

"But Ed," he whispered in that sexy voice that I couldn't resist "I love playing with you." He grinned at me and I moaned as he started to suck on my member. His head bobbed up and down and I gripped his hair.

"Bastard!" I moaned "S-stop playing and hurry!" he chuckled again and moved to position himself over me. He licked my neck and pumped my member. He suddenly thrust into me and I cried out in surprise and pleasure. Roy hit my pleasure spot again and again as he moved inside me.

Everything seemed better than before. The pleasure seemed heightened and my want of Roy seemed to deepen the longer we made love.

Roy was moaning with me and thrust into me hard. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him, throwing my head back and crying out in pleasure.

"Ahhh… R-roy… more…harder…" I panted and pleaded him for more. He grinned and pulled my legs over his shoulders. He thrust into me hard and I cried out again.

Roy filled me up and we moaned as pleasure swept over us. My whole body felt him. My hips moved in sync with his thrusts and he continued to pump my member.

I felt myself climax and moaned even louder. "R-roy… ahhh… I-I'm…" he nodded and thrust into me harder. After a few more thrusts I let myself go and came over our chests. Moments later Roy's seed filled me and he moaned.

I was panting and Roy collapsed beside me. I snuggled into him and rested my head on his bare chest.

"Roy?" I whispered and he grunted "Thank you." I kissed his skin and he ruffled my hair, chuckling.

We stayed in bed and rested for a little while, but before long my stomach was demanding food and growled at us. I blushed and ducked my head. Roy laughed and sat up.

"Guess you need real food huh?" he chuckled. I threw a pillow at his face and he laughed more. My stomach growled again and I got up as well. Roy got dressed but I didn't feel like it so I pulled one of Roy's white shirts out of a draw and put it over my shoulders.

Roy smiled at me and came over to button up the front. Before he did up the top buttons his fingers ran over my automail ports and he bent down to kiss the pink scars.

"I hate that you had to loose so much," he whispered as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a tight hug "But I'm glad that you gained this ability." his hand ran across my stomach and I smiled. I hugged him back tightly and closed my eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let him pick me up to carry me back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

A child

Chapter 3

-EDWARD—

I wrapped the small white towel around my waist and started to comb my wet hair. I stood in front of the mirror and stared in shock at my reflection.

"ROY!" I yelled. I heard a crash in the kitchen and Roy burst into the room, worry and fear painted on his face. He looked at me as if expecting me to be hurt or something.

"Ed what's wrong?" he said quickly. I pointed to my stomach. He stared in shock and a smile suddenly lit up his face. I was showing. Where I pointed there was a small bump, I smiled and Roy walked over to me. He knelt down in front of me and took my stomach in his hands.

"Hello Mr bump." He whispered. He kissed the bump and I giggled. I ran my fingers through his black hair as he whispered words of love to the baby inside me.

I was now six weeks pregnant, I had somehow lived through six weeks of awful morning sickness and Roy had survived my wild mood swings.

Roy called Brenda and told her that I was showing and I heard he squeal into the phone. Roy hung up after a few minutes and told me that she would be over in a few minutes with some sort of surprise.

We waited in the kitchen, I was digging into some banana ice-cream when there was a knock on the door. Roy went and let Brenda in. she came into the kitchen pushing a wheeled table in front of her. On the table was a strange looking machine and she pushed it into the living room. We followed curiously and she went to the TV with cables in her hand.

Brenda hooked the strange machine up to the TV and pressed some buttons on it. I sat down on the couch and watched silently, Roy joined me and we both watched. When she was done she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"We're ready!" she yelled and I frowned in confusion. "Ed," she came over to me and pulled me up off the couch, Roy stood up as she pulled a chair in front of the machine and sat me down on it. She pushed on the back of the chair and I was pushed into a half sitting, half lying position.

Brenda fiddled with the machine a few times and Roy walked over to me and knelt down next to me. "What's going on?" he asked, curiosity filled his voice and Brenda chuckled. She turned to me and pulled up my shirt, I was about to ask her what she was doing when she poured some gel onto the bump. I gasped as she spread the sudden cold over my stomach.

She turned on the TV and placed a probe on my stomach. I watched in amazement as the inside of my stomach suddenly appeared on the screen. Then I saw it, I heard Roy gasp beside me, but all I could do was stare at the screen, I felt tears well in my eyes and I continued to stare.

There on the screen of the TV was my child. It was curled up in a ball, it looked so small and fragile.

"Ed," whispered Roy "That's our child." I felt the tears overflow and smiled at the TV.

"Yeah," I whispered back "That's our kid." Brenda smiled and moved the probe a bit to the left.

Her smile grew and she squealed in delight "Congratulations you guys, It's a boy!" my eyes snapped to Brenda in shock, so did Roys. Then we looked back at the screen in amazement.

"You were right Ed," Roy laughed and hugged me tightly "It's a boy!" I laughed and more tears flowed, I felt Roy's tears fall onto my shoulder.

"Hello Aren." I whispered to my stomach. I laughed again and hugged Roy tightly. We cried together and Brenda quietly packed the machine up.

"I'll print some hard copies for you so you can look at them all you want." She smiled and gathered her things onto the table. "I don't think I need to stay any longer, I think that the coughing was caused by exhaustion and possible dehydration. " she looked at us and smiled sympathetically "Being pregnant is worse for you than it would be for any female, dehydration could be normal for this situation, I suggest you keep drinking a lot of fluids and rest."

She smiled and began walking towards the door. I let Roy go and went after her quickly. Roy followed and we stopped her as she was about to close the door.

"Thank you Brenda." I said and she smiled again. We shook hands and she congratulated us again. Then she got into her car and we headed back inside.

As soon as we closed the door Roy picked me up and spun me around excitedly. "Ed, it's wonderful, we saw him, we saw our baby!" I laughed and he carried me back into the lounge room.

-ROY—

Al was phoned, so was Hughes and everyone else. They were all so excited and Hughes insisted that we come to his house to have dinner.

When we got there we hardly saw Hughes as he rushed towards us and hugged us tightly. He congratulated us loudly and rushed us into the house. Ed was looking worried, as if he expected something over the top.

Little did I know that his suspicion was correct.

When we entered the house we were greeted with a loud cheer. Everyone was there, Al Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, Armstrong, Broch, Breda, everyone.

Even Winrey.

-EDWARD—

Winrey was there, she was looking shocked and excited. She was the first, after Hughes to hug me and congratulate me. She was obviously surprised and she spoke quickly.

Everyone insisted on seeing the bump and I was secretly happy to show everyone. They were all shocked and happy and excited all at the same time.

-ROY—

Edward seemed to glow. Everyone surrounded us, I never left his side but it seemed that he was worlds away. He smiled and laughed loudly with everyone. But I didn't feel left out, Ed would always look over to me exactly when I was starting to feel ignored and would flash me an irresistible smile that would make me feel better immediately. It was as if he could read my feelings, he knew me so well it was almost scary.

He didn't let me go all night. Even though people asked him to sit with them or go get drinks with them, he wouldn't go without me. He held my arm or hand, never breaking contact. I knew he was nervous. Even though he looked happy and excited, I knew he was still worried about what the others thought.

When it was time to leave and we got into the car Ed finally seemed to relax. He let go of my hand as we drove around the corner and sank into the passenger seat. It was midnight and he closed his eyes tiredly. I watched him, worried about what Brenda had said about him having to rest.

A small cough escaped Ed's lips and I looked over at him quickly. "Ed are you alright!" he coughed again and nodded.

"Just a little thirsty." He held his throat and I pushed my foot further down onto the accelerator. The car sped up and I got Ed home as quickly as I could, it may have only been a small thing of a dry throat, but I didn't want Ed to be in any more discomfort than he already was.

Ed gulped down three glasses of water before the coughs subsided. I sighed in relief when he was breathing comfortably and I made him go to bed. It was already one in the morning and Ed shuffled tiredly into the bedroom.

He yawned and slowly undressed, he slipped one of my white shirts over his shoulders and crawled into bed. I did the same and we snuggled together in warmth.

"Roy," Ed whispered tiredly "The baby needs a room, I think we should make one for him." I smiled and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

"Tomorrow we will take time off work and paint the guest room." He smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

-EDWARD—

Yellow and blue paint was splattered up my arms. the guest room was now in the middle of being transformed into Arens room. Two walls were light blue and the others were light yellow. The floor was covered in spare blankets, preventing the paint from staining the polished wood.

All the furniture that was in there before had been moved into another room and new stuff was coming when we finished painting.

"Want a drink Ed?" Roy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded, he went to the kitchen and I continued painting.

Suddenly I felt weird, I gasped in shock and dropped the paintbrush. Roy had obviously heard the crash of the paintbrush falling to the floor because he rushed in and called my name. I dropped to my knees and stared at my stomach in shock.

Roy rushed over and knelt beside me "Ed!" he yelled, his voice was filled with fear "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him in shock and put my hand over the bump. "Roy," I whispered "He moved, the baby moved." Roy was silent, he stared at me in shock and I grabbed his hand. I placed his hand over the bump with mine and the baby moved again.

He gasped and hugged me tightly "Oh my god Ed, it's amazing!"

I laughed and we sat there for ages just laughing excitedly. After a while there was a knock on the door and Roy let Winrey in. She rushed into the room and glomped me before I could stop her.

"Ed!" she yelled. I wiggled my way out of her arms and frowned at her questioningly. She smirked and I got the shivers for some reason, I felt like she was planning something.

I hate it when I'm right.

Winrey squealed and she shoved a small outfit in my face "Ed, this is so cute we have to get it!" we were standing in the baby section of the supermarket. Winrey was buzzing around through the aisles and I was standing with Roy watching her.

"Do you think we should tell her that the baby's a boy?" Roy frowned at some of the stuff in our trolley, there were pink raddles and shirts.

I nodded and when Winrey came buzzing back with a pile of new stuff I stopped her in her tracks "Winrey," I said as I grabbed her shoulder to stop her rushing off again "The baby's a boy." She stared at me for a while before the news sunk in.

"A boy!" she squealed and hugged me tightly "Congrats guys!" she let go and grabbed all the girly stuff out of the trolley and buzzed back into the isles. She came back with small shirts that had chibi dinosaurs and astronauts on them.

She dragged us into the toy isle next and I was actually getting into this part. I followed her through the aisles with Roy pushing the trolley. I played with some toys and put them in the trolley if I liked them. The trolley was soon full of car track and cars, dinosaur plushies, noisy toys and other fun toys.

Roy was chuckling behind me whenever I fiddled with something new. But I didn't care, I was having fun. Winrey had left for the clothes isle again and left us with the toys.

When the shopping was done we were all exhausted. Roy had given in and had started to play with the toys as well, getting more excited as we went through the aisles. We hauled the toys and clothes into the car and started to drive back home. I sat in the passenger seat cuddling a large teddy bear.

Winrey was humming in the back seat as she sorted through all the clothes. Roy wouldn't stop smiling and he held my hand all the way home.

When we got back we hauled all the stuff into the lounge room and sorted through everything. We took all the toys out of their boxes and figured out how they worked. We spent hours playing with them while Winrey figured out different outfits with the clothes. She folded them up and put them in piles, random pieces going in different stacks that only she understood.

When all the toys had been played with and all the clothes were sorted Winrey helped us put them in Arens room, there was no furniture but walls were dry and it was the only place that all the stuff could fit.

Winrey was staying with AL in the hotel and she had to leave because she was making dinner. When she was gone I spent some time in Arens room and continued to fiddle with things. I checked out some of the outfits Winrey had put together and smiled, she knew just what went with what.

Roy was making dinner and it smelled great, the smell of tomatoes and mince wafted into the blue and yellow room and I headed for the kitchen. Roy was setting the pasta on the table and I went to sit down. He smile and sat across from me.

"Did you have fun today?" he squeezed my hand as I finished my dinner and I smiled. I nodded and he laughed "You looked so cute when you were playing with those toys."

I felt my face flush and Roy laughed. He stood up and leaned over the table to kiss me on the forehead. "Though I must admit," he whispered "I was rather jealous of that teddy you were hugging." He smirked and chuckled as I shivered.

"I don't want you to feel left out." I whispered and leant closer to brush my lips against his. He smiled into the kiss and I gasped as he nibbled my lip. He used my momentary shock to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue into me and held the back of my head.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and crawled onto the table to get closer to him. He smirked again as if all was going to plan and we pulled me onto his lap. I gasped as he started to kiss down my neck and let out a small moan of want.

He pulled off my shirt and nibbled on my collar bone. His hands moved down and he gripped my leather clap ass in his hands, making me gasp again. He chuckled and licked over my nipples. I wouldn't let him have all the fun. I pulled his shirt off and started nibbling at his tender skin. He moaned and I smiled in victory.

I ran my tongue over his nipple and chuckled in satisfaction as he moaned again.

"You're really into it today love!" he panted and I smiled up at him.

"You can't always have your way." He suddenly smirked down at me and I gulped. He pulled up and tore off my pants. I gasped as his hand suddenly started to pump my member. I moaned and threw my head back. I heard him pull off his pants and I gasped as he pulled me back down.

He entered me so suddenly, hitting my pleasure spot directly. I yelled out and he chuckled. He moved me up and down and I moaned loudly as he entered me again and again. My back arched and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He continued to pump my length and he nibbled the tender flesh on my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned as I tensed, tightening my grip on his length inside me. I grinned as he started to moan with me.

"See," I said "You can't always have all the fun." I moved myself now, he entered me over and over and we each yelled out in pleasure as we made love.

I felt myself reach my climax "R-roy," I panted "I'm...so ... close." He nodded and I let myself go, I came over our laps and He thrust into me a few times before his seed filled me and overflowed. We sat there and panted in unison. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Finally he pulled me off and I moaned as his member left me, leaving me empty. He carried me to bed and we both crashed into the soft blackest. I snuggled into him, using his bare chest as a pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-EDWARD—

I had always been able to fall asleep anywhere and so I found myself, curled up on the train, my head resting on Roy's lap and my feet tucked up beneath me. We were on our way back to Central, coming from Risembool where the wedding had been held. A band of gold now wrapped around my finger. The ceremony was held on a hill above the small town, overlooking the whole valley, the light of the sunset illuminated everything, creating a beautiful scene and an equally beautiful night.

The stars were shining brightly and the candles that surrounded the tables and dance floor could be seen shining all the way from the town, lighting up the whole hill. Only small party attended, we only wanted close family and friends there. Of course Al and Winrey were there and old lady Pinako. All our friends were there as well, Riza, Havoc, Armstrong who was sparkling and crying at the same time, Breda, Broch, Furey, everyone in our circle of friends from central. Hughes was going mad with a camera and Gracia was with Elysia who was twirling around in her flower girl dress pretending she was a princess.

The cake was three layers, all different flavoured sponge cakes with sweet, fluffy white icing covering it completely. Eatable roses were placed around the cake in decorative patterns and the figures on top were made to look like us exactly. It was such a beautiful night that I didn't even care that the figure that looked like me was more than a head shorter than Roy's figure. Though I did enjoy cutting the cake and 'accidentally' chopping off his wax feet, making him a lot shorter than the fake me.

We danced all night, we were both wearing suits, Roy was wearing a black suite with a white tie that made him even more irresistible than usual and I was wearing a white suite with a black tie. Roy's best man was Riza, she refused to be a bridesmaid and wear the red dress that they wearing, she wore a tux, and mine was Al, he looked so grown up in his black tux it was amazing. The bridesmaids were Winrey, Gracia and Rose.

When the dancing was over a surprise guest arrived. I had invited her two weeks prior to the wedding but had gotten no response so I had assumed she wasn't coming. But all of a sudden a pair of firm hands tore me away from Roy's arms and I was staring into the eyes of Izumi. She looked me in the eyes and continued to stare at me for what seemed like an unbearable lifetime. When she finally let go she smiled and punched me lightly on the arm.

"Congrats boy you finally found someone who can put up with you!" she laughed and took my shoulder, her face becoming serious again "Do you love him?" she asked, looking in my eyes. I nodded and she smiled for an instant before hardening her gaze once more "Does he love you?" I was about to respond when a hand was placed on my other shoulder and I looked up to see Roy smiling at my teacher.

"Yes I do, I love him very much." Izumi straightened up and looked Roy over, staring at him with assessing eyes and I gulped and waited nervously. Finally she nodded and she was suddenly hugging me tightly, shouting congratulations again and again. I was surprised at her enthusiasm and laughed as she shook Roy's hand vigorously.

I sighed and cleared my throat, stopping Izumi's dance and she nodded for me to continue. "Um..." I began, not sure how to tell her the news "Well, you know how Al and I tried to bring mum back?" she frowned and nodded for me to go on, I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, she was a lot taller than me so I had to tilt my head slightly to do so. "Well, I lost my arm and leg, but I, um, well"

"Just spit it out already Ed, jeez what's gotten into you?" she laughed and I smiled nervously.

"I'm pregnant." I said it so fast I wasn't even sure she understood me at all. I closed my eyes and ducked my head, waiting for her response. A response that I didn't expect. Ever.

She was silent and I opened my eye and looked back up at her. She was staring down at me with a shocked look on her face, but suddenly she smiled sweetly and hugged me, a gentle hug like I had never received from her before, her hugs were usually tight and strangling. But this hug was tender, her arms wrapped around me so lightly as if she thought I would break.

"You know," she whispered "Now that I think about it, I should have realised, you have put a bit of weight on." She laughed quietly and I smiled, her reaction was almost too good to be true and I would have never expected this tenderness from my teacher. "Congratulations Ed," she kissed my cheek "and good luck."

Her face was filled with pride and happiness, but there was also a sadness and loss in her eyes. I remembered how she had once lost her child, still born and dead when he was brought into the world. She had lost all chances of ever becoming a mother, all her organs were taken away and now she was suffering, just as Al had suffered, just as I suffer with my arm and leg.

I hugged her back tightly "Don't worry teacher," I whispered "I will take care of myself and nothing will happen to him." She smiled and her arms wrapped around me a bit tighter.

"A boy?" she asked and I nodded into her shoulder "I'm so proud of you Ed." She let me go and gave me back to Roy. "Take good care of him Roy Mustang," she said sternly and he nodded, I laughed as I noticed some nervousness in his eyes and nudged him in the ribs. "Make sure nothing happens to him." Suddenly she frowned and looked down at me "But he needs more than just emotional and physical support you know, you will need financial support and if you have to look after him and he is on pregnancy leave than none of you are working at the moment right?" we both nodded and Roy seemed to realise what she was saying, he gasped and I looked from him to Izumi in confusion.

"That means I will have to leave Ed at home while I go to work?" he frowned and began pacing in a small circle. My eyes widened as I realised that I would be alone, without Roy looking after me, I didn't like that idea. "I won't do it." Roy stopped pacing and put his arms around me "I won't just leave him at home, alone when something could happen and I wouldn't be there to help him if he needed it."

Izumi nodded and smiled "Don't worry Roy, I can see you love him a lot and I am willing to help you out." Roy and I both looked at her questioningly, waiting for her idea "You go to work and I will take care of Ed, of course Al will help me as well." I was shocked that teacher was willing to go to such trouble for me, I was also little touched that she was willing to help in any way she could. Roy smiled and nodded at her.

I nodded too, not liking the idea of being away from Roy, but now he could go back to work and he didn't have to worry about me, I wouldn't be a burden to him anymore. I smiled and called Al over. We told him the plan and he agreed excitedly, he couldn't wait to spend more time with me.

Presents were piling up on a table and laughed when Al ran up to me and passed me his, not wanting to wait for me to open the others. I unwrapped the package, the red paper fell to the ground and I gasped as I saw what was inside. 'Introduction to Alchemy' sat in my hands and I smiled down at the book that brought back so many memories. I looked at my brothers smiling face, everything about him said that he was human, no longer just a metal suit. I hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back just as hard.

Roy opened his, wrapped in navy blue with a white ribbon around it. He smiled fondly down at the little picture frame in his hand, a picture of me and Roy at the party at headquarters. I laughed and pointed out Havocs drunken face in the background.

"This is going on my desk." He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. Before we could open any other presents we were pushed over to the middle of the temporary dance floor. Everyone surrounded us in a tight circle and smiled at us. We looked around in confusion and Al stepped into the middle with us. He held up a small envelope and handed it to us.

Roy and I opened the small envelope and opened up the card inside. Everyone's best wishes were found inside, along with two passes that we read eagerly. I gasped and laughed out loud and Roy smiled excitedly. The passes were for a luxury resort on the edge of Risembool, it may have been a small town but that resort was very well known.

"That's our joint present for you both," Al smiled and gestured to the other boxes on the table "those are for later on in life when you need to cook or something, you know the regular wedding presents…" he smirked "And the keys to a new car." I gasped and he laughed in joy at our reactions. I jumped up and down in glee and Roy laughed happily. "Those passes will give you three nights with a master suite and spa/ sauna. Your honey moon has been organised for you." I ran and glomped my brother excitedly and he laughed again at my enthusiasm.

"Get going you two!" someone yelled from the crowd "Have some fun for me!" I recognised Havocs voice that time and a blush crept over my face. Roy chuckled from behind me and I found myself suddenly being lifted off the ground. Roy cradled me in his arms and carried me through the crowd who had formed an isle for us. Being carried bridal style would have been embarrassing for me on regular occasions, but tonight was special and I snuggled into Roy's chest, enjoying the moment and letting myself be swept away by my husband.

The resort was beautiful. We had a suite right next to the pool, with a private heated spa. The kitchen was big and had everything needed to make great food. The living room was down the hall and opposite the kitchen, separated by a bar. The couch was huge, white material that ran over your skin like feathers. Black cushions decorated it. Candles were everywhere, Al and the others had obviously been there before us and set the room up, a large banner was strung up on the roof 'CONGRATS ROY AND ED' was written in large red paint, love hearts painted around the letters.

-ROY—

Ed looked so happy, he walked around the room in awe and ran his hands over the couch as he looked at the candles strewn around the room. I walked to the glass door and looked outside. It was too late for anyone to be in the pool and it was quiet outside. A fenced off spa was located beside the door and I smirked as an idea formed in my mind. I knew that everyone should have been asleep at this time of night and I turned back to my love who was looking up at the banner fondly, giggling to himself.

"Ed," I whispered his name and he looked over to me. I motioned for him to come over to me and he smiled and came closer. I pointed at the spa and the candles that surrounded it, rose petals floated in the bubbling water and he gasped. He smiled and slid open the door. He walked over to the spa and kneeled beside it. He dipped his fingers in the water and smiled.

I walked up behind him and he stood "It's so nice here," he whispered "I can't believe that everyone pulled together to do this for us." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Ed," I whispered in his ear and he shivered in delight. I smirked and he looked up at me. I kissed his cheek and he blushed a delicious red. He closed his eyes and I brushed my lips against his. He moaned in want and I chuckled "Eager aren't you." His blush brightened and I kissed him again. I parted his lips with my tongue and his sweet breath over me. I played with his tongue and teased his lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He moaned again as I pressed myself against him.

He tugged at my shirt and I broke the kiss as he pulled it over my head, my jacket long forgotten at the door. I grinned and pulled his white jacket over his shoulders. I kissed him again and I unbuttoned his under shirt, soon that was gone too, discarded on the ground with mine. His hair was pulled lose from its braid and fell in golden sunshine locks over his sun-kissed skin.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kicked my shoes off. His lips were soft and the moved across mine gently. His tongue danced with mine and explored my mouth. I deepened the kiss and he moaned into it. I grinned and broke away, he panted for air and I trailed my lips down his neck and across his collar bone. My hands travelled down to his pants and undid his buckle eagerly. I swirled my tongue around his belly button and he gasped when I dipped it into the hole. I kissed his slightly swollen stomach and he blushed more.

His pants were soon gone and I stripped quickly. I lifted Ed into my arms and stepped down into the spa. He gasped as the bubbling water hit his naked body and I laughed quietly. The rose petals swirled around us and I sat Ed on my lap. The warm water felt nice and only increased my need to take Ed.

-EDWARD—

As soon as the water hit me I gasped, it was so warm and seemed to make me want Roy all the more. I was sat on Roy's lap and he continued to kiss my collar bone. I leaned forward and rested my forehead in his raven hair. Suddenly his hand wrapped around my member and the other gripped my ass. I moaned as he started pumping my hardened length. I shuddered and threw my head back as his finger entered me, after a while another finger was added and he started pumping them in and out of my entrance.

The pleasure that consumed me was overwhelming and I let myself sink into the feeling. "Mmmmhh, Roy," I moaned loudly and he kissed up my neck "please Roy," I pleaded "I want more." I heard him chuckle and I was lifted off his lap. He kissed my lips and I moaned in want, his tongue swept into my hot wet cavern with need and eagerness.

Suddenly he sat me down and entered me hard, hitting my sweet spot head on. I screamed in ecstasy and threw my head back. His hardened manhood filled my completely and his hands ran over my wet body with need. I lifted myself and started moving, his member mvoed in and out of me and caused waves of pleasure to sweep through my body. Roy moaned and pulled me closed to him, deepening the thrusts and causing me to scream out once more. He kissed me deeply and the steam of the water surrounded us, making us slick with sweat and causing heat to course through us.

Roy broke away and we both panted, I leaned on his shoulder and he moved me deeper onto his member. I moaned and felt myself fall into a kind of trance. I moved and moaned and Roy smirked. "Oh… God Roy…" I moaned, not even realising what I was saying "More," I panted "I want you more."

He chuckled "God Ed, you don't know what you do to me." He whispered and I shuddered in pleasure. All I could do was moan and let Roy take me completely.

"Ed… I'm real close now…" he moaned and I felt the familiar build up in my gut as I reached climax.

"Me too… ungh Roy god! Don't stop!" He moved me more quickly and his member moved inside me, deeper and deeper until I felt like I was about to explode. "Ahhh Roy!" I screamed his name and my seed spurted around us, I fell onto him, my head resting on his shoulder and felt myself tense around Roy, causing him to reach his climax too. His seed filled me and I cried out. He moaned and breathed in my ear, making me shudder and I smiled into his neck, gently kissing his tender flesh.

He pulled out of me slowly and I moaned as he left me. We stayed in the warm water for a while, regaining our strength while the rose petals floated around us and the jets made more bubbles in the water. I continued to sit on Roy's lap and kissed his neck until he lifted me up and out of the water. I shivered as the cold air hit me, it was almost winter and the night air got colder every evening.

A fluffy white towel was wrapped around us and Roy carried me back into the suite. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Roy's chest and he carried me into the bedroom and gently laid me on the giant bed. It was so soft that I could have fallen asleep right then, but I sat up and let Roy cover me with some pyjamas before crawling under the blankets. Roy crawled in next to me and I cuddled up to him, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes, his fingers ran through my hair and the steady rise and fall of his chest lulled me to sleep.

And so the wedding went without a problem and it was one of the best nights in my life. The three days we were at the resort was spent together, doing nothing but relaxing and making love.

I was dreaming about the wedding now. Roy's lap was warm and comfortable. His fingers ran through my hair which was loose and not in its usual braid. The snow had piled up on the station when we had boarded the train and my coat was wrapped around me tightly. Al and Izumi were on the seat opposite us, they had come with us, starting the next day they were to be my carers and Roy could start working again. I knew he was going to be busy but I dint mind, I wouldn't be so much of a bother to him now, and I would see him as much as possible, sometimes I could even visit him at work.

I felt myself wake up and I opened my eyes sightly, Al and Izumi were smiling at me like two school girls looking at a new couple, they giggled quietly and "naaawed" at me. I looked up and Roy smiled down at me, he was chuckling quietly at the two opposite us and I smiled back. The door of our compartment opened and a small lady with a tray of food asked us if we wanted something.

I sat up quickly and nodded my head, Al did the same thing and Izumi and Roy laughed loudly. The lady smiled at us and pulled in the trolley, on it was sandwiches, drinks, lollies and all sorts of things, I eyes the candy greedily but only got one, a strawberry lollipop and a few sandwiches with meat on it. Al got the same and we sat down and started eating eagerly. Roy got a sandwich and ordered a coffee, Izumi did the same and they sat back beside us and began nibbling on their food.

The candy lasted the whole trip, Al and I licked the lollypops like small children and soon we were in central. We were greeted by Armstrong and Riza, who had come back a week before us. We had stayed in Risembool for a short holiday and everyone else had gone back home or to central.

Armstrong moved towards me and was about to swoop me up into a bear hug when Izumi stepped in and stopped him. He seemed to realise that a bear hug wouldn't be good for me right now and he stepped back, content just to shake my hand enthusiastically.

His sparkles gleamed as he smiled down at me "How do you like married life Edward?" I smiled up at the huge man and he sparkled some more. I rolled my eyes and sighed, I was tired even though I had slept on the train, being pregnant was tiring.

I turned to Riza, relived to talk to someone who wasn't so overwhelming. She smiled gently and understood "There's a car waiting for you to take you to Brenda's for your check up." I nodded and took Roy's hand, I dragged him away from Armstrong who looked like he was about to pull the raven into a hug. He laughed ad Izumi and Al followed.

Once we arrived at Brenda's I knocked on the door and a very excited Brenda pulled me into the hall. Roy and the others followed. Brenda pulled me into a large living room and over to a couch. She shoved an envelope in my hands and I frowned at her in confusion.

"Open it." She squealed excitedly and I tore the side of the yellow paper. Roy sat next to me and I pulled out a laminated sheet. I gasped and showed Roy the picture. It was our baby, curled up tightly, printed onto the laminated sheet. Roy smiled and hugged me tightly "I told you I would print it for you." Brenda was jumping up and down in joy and I nodded thanks to her.

Al leaned over the couch to get a better look and I showed him the picture. He gasped and his face lit up in a huge grin. Izumi looked bewildered and she smiled down at me from her place next to Al. she patted me on the shoulder and smiled sweetly, her eyes full of pride and joy.

Brenda gave me the usual check-up and we left for Roy's house. Izumi and Al were staying at the hotel Al usually stayed at when he came to visit and they left us to put their stuff there and have some dinner, they were coming over in the morning to start looking after me while Roy went to work.

Roy made dinner and I eagerly dug into his delightful cooking, he made me a nice dessert and we sat up talking for a few hours, he was concerned about me and was deciding whether or not to go to work in the morning. I told him he had to and that I would be fine with Al and Teacher. He seemed content with that and we went to bed, I was dead tired and fell asleep almost immediately. '

I was safe and comfortable in Roy's arms, they wrapped around me protectively and I snuggled into them comfortably.


	5. Chapter 5

-EDWARD-

It had become a routine, Roy would get up and get ready for work, he would kiss me goodbye and I would tell him to have a good day, then I would get up, run to the bathroom and puke my guts out, after that Al and Izumi would come and make me breakfast. That was how my mornings went.

I was having a morning exactly like that today, only this time the morning sickness was horrendous. I felt like crap and was still lying on the bathroom floor when Al and Izumi came. I heard them call my name but I didn't respond, I was too busy trying to keep down last night's dinner.

Then of course Izumi kicked the door in and was at my side in a flash, she seemed to always know where I was. Al came in after her and they both tried to make me feel better by rubbing my back or saying soothing words. They continued doing this while I continued to throw up, Al held my hair out of my face and Izumi rubbed my back, they weren't helping.

Finally I was able to leave the bathroom and they got to work making breakfast "What do you feel like today Ed?" Al leaned over the bench to ask me and I thought about what would be nice.

"Bacon." I finally decided and Al flashed a smile and went back to Izumi to begin cooking. "Make a lot." I told them and they nodded.

This had been going on for 2 months. I was now in my 6th month, almost 7th, and in my 25th week. I felt huge, my stomach was swollen and heavy, it was like strapping a watermelon on my stomach and carrying it around. I had strange cravings every now and then, I once even craved milk. I ignored that one.

Roy would come home at lunch time instead of having lunch at headquarters. Sometimes Hughes would come over. He was so excited that I was having a baby that he kept gushing about it to Gracia and he dragged her over for afternoon teas frequently. She was a big help, she and teacher had both been pregnant and gave me good advice, Gracia told me that green tea was good for morning sickness, never drink caffeine because it causes miscarriages and Izumi told me to sleep a lot, drink milk (once again I am ignoring that), eat healthy foods and never get into a fight.

There advice was so different but they always agreed with each other, in fact sometimes they would completely forget about giving me advice and go talk together. God was I confused.

It was raining one morning when I opened my eyes and saw Roy pulling on his military jacket and a black trench coat over it. He leaned over me and kissed me gently, our lips brushing against each other and I pulled him in deeper.

"See you this afternoon love," he whispered in my ear and I smiled up at him.

"Have a good day." He smiled back and bent down to kiss my stomach. I giggled and he straightened. "Love you Roy." I whispered as he turned to the door.

He turned back and flashed a toothy grin "Love you too." I smiled and flopped back into bed, ready to go back to sleep. But baby didn't want that, baby demanded that I puke my guts out again. It wasn't so bad today, the green tea Gracia had given me seemed to be working and I was relieved when the morning sickness passed rather quickly. I strolled into the kitchen and waited for Al and teacher to arrive.

I heard the door click and smiled, I walked to the hallway and stopped. It wasn't Al or Izumi who had walked in. Scar stood in the doorway, looking over me with hate and disgust painted on his face. I backed away, back into the kitchen. What was he doing here. I ran for the phone and began to dial Roy's office but Scar was getting too close and I abandoned the phone and ran into the living room.

I clapped my hands together and created a wall between us but he broke it apart with his alchemic arm and was soon closing in on me. I fell to the floor, tripping over something and tried crawling back but I hit the wall, I transmuted my arm into a blade, but knew in my condition fighting would be useless, he would over power me in no time.

"That which you carry is an unholy creature, made from the sins of alchemy and two state alchemists." He growled down at me and I gasped as I realised he was talking about the baby "That unholy abomination has to be destroyed!" he raised his arm above his head and brought it down. But something stopped him. I looked up and saw Izumi holding Scar back. Her eyes were blazing with anger and she threw Scar across the room.

"Ed!" Al ran to me and wrapped his arms protectively around me "Are you alright?" I nodded, that was allI could do. Words eluded me, he had almost killed my child. Al clapped his hands together and created a solid wall around us. "This should keep you safe for now, as long as teacher gets rid of scar." I nodded again and he smiled at me reassuringly "Don't worry brother, did you see how angry Izumi was, she will take care of Scar no problem."

"It's not Scar you should be worried about." A voice from behind me sneered and I gasped and felt the wall behind me collapse and I fell back. Al yelled out and I saw something flash towards him.

"AL!" I called his name but he fell to the floor and stopped moving. "AL!" a hand suddenly covered my mouth and I was being dragged through the hole in the wall by strong arms. I looked behind me and gasped.

Envy and the other homunculi were standing around me, smirking down at me and Envy chuckled to himself. "It's so good to see you again pipsqueak." He sneered "I bet we can have a lot of fun together." I tried to wiggle my way out of Envy's grip but he kept a hold of me and a cloth was placed over my mouth.

Everything went hazy and my vision clouded. Then everything went black.

-ROY—

I was about to pack up and was ready to go back home for lunch when the door of my office suddenly burst open. I stood up to see what the problem was and I spotted a very flustered and anxious looking Al panting in the doorway. I ran up to him and he gripped my arms desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Al, what's wrong?" I tried to calm him down but the panic in his eyes didn't go away. I gasped and shook him "Al did something happened to Ed?" he looked up at me, tears formed in his eyes and he ducked his head in utter defeat.

"Gone," he whispered "Envy... Homunculi... taken." I let him go and stumbled back, hitting the couch. My eyes widened and my hand covered my mouth. I looked at Al who had collapsed on the floor crying and went over to him. I pulled him to his feet and dragged him through the halls of headquarters. Heading straight to my car I didn't even stop when I shoved people to the ground in my rush to get there.

As soon as I got home I ran to the door and headed straight to the living room. It was a mess, Izumi sat amongst the broken photo frames and furniture. There was a giant hole in the wall that led into an alley behind the house. Izumi looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Roy," she whispered "I'm so sorry," she wiped the tears away and sniffed "I couldn't protect him." That's when my knees gave up. I fell to the floor in a heap and covered my face with my hands, sobs shook me and tears ran down my face.

Ed was gone, he was really gone.

-EDWARD—

It was too quite here. There was no sound, I opened my eyes groggily and tried to sit up. I immediately regretted it, my head started spinning and my vision got blurry. I flopped back into the cushions that I was laying on and opened my eyes again. I sat up again, more slowly this time, ignoring my headache and looking around the room. I was on a double bed, surrounded by bars. There wasn't even an inch between the sides of the bed and the large steel bars that held me captive.

My wrists and ankles were shackled and thick chains kept me attached to the bed. I noticed black markings on the bars and moved in for closer inspection, I gasped and realised that they were alchemy circles like the ones on Scars arm. I quickly clapped my hands together but the chains that held me to the bed suddenly glowed and an electric shock ran through me and I screamed in pain. I fell back in the cushions and groaned.

Once the shock had subsided I went back to examining the room. The floor was covered in the same markings that were on the bars. The walls were covered with the marks as well and I sighed as I realised that there could be no alchemy in this room. I poked the bars and a small zap went through my finger, I shuddered. If I had of placed my hand on the bars and held it there I would have received the same shock as I did when I tried alchemy.

Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened and I watched in horror as Envy strolled casually over to the side of the bed. "Good morning pipsqueak," he sneered and I supressed a shudder that threatened to run down my spine. I would not show weakness in front of the bastard that kept me here. "Did you sleep well?" he smirked and I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to risk being beaten by him.

He chuckled and put his hands against the bars. I gasped when nothing happened "Ahhh," he sneered "I see you have found out what these things do to alchemists." His smile was menacing and I couldn't hold back the shudder his time. "The bars only work on alchemists, same as the shackles you're wearing." I looked down at the chains that kept me locked to the bed. "You're not getting out of here."

"What do you want from me?" I demanded to know what was happening, they must have a reason to want me here.

Envy growled "Don't act all high and mighty pipsqueak, you are our prisoner and you will stay silent." I frowned when he didn't hit me or anything "The only reason you are still conscious and not beaten after that little demand of yours is because of that thing in your gut." I frowned in confusion and he chuckled again "You see that baby is out bargaining chip, you have a job to do, and if you do it without complaint we will spare the child." I gasped and looked at the homunculi in horror.

"Y-you mean," I stammered "You're using him to make me work for you?" Envy nodded and laughed out loud.

"You are so dense pipsqueak. You think we would let a chance like this slip by? You in your weakened state gives us the opportunity to use you and not have to worry about you fighting us the whole time. And the child is even more of a bonus because now you have a reason to help us, and you don't have a choice in the matter." He threw a thick book through the bars and I watched as it fell onto the purple blankets with a thud.

"Read that and make it quick, you need to make us human or the kids dead." With that Envy spun around and left me with nothing but a book and broken hopes.


	6. Chapter 6

A child chapter 6

-ROY—

One month ago my happiness was stolen away from me. I was beginning to lose hope. Ed was gone and I had no clue as to where the homunculi had taken him. Scar was long gone too, Izumi had chased him off. She had broken through the wall Al had created and found the unconscious boy inside, and no Ed. When Al had come too he had told Izumi what had happened and ran straight to me.

One month and I was losing my mind with worry. I had no idea if my little blonde was alright, or even alive. I couldn't stay in one place for more than five minutes, I couldn't stand the thought that, as I sat in my office, Ed could be hurt somewhere, or dead in a gutter.

Both Izumi and Al seemed like broken shells. They wandered around the house, staring off into space as if they had lost all thought. They blamed themselves for Ed's kidnapping and no matter what anyone said to them they wouldn't snap out of it.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I gripped the large bear that Ed was so fond of in my hand and walked over to the two. I took their hands and dragged them into the kitchen. There I slapped them hard on the cheek.

"Will you two snap out of it!" I screamed at them, unable to control my anger "Ed is gone and you standing there doing nothing is not getting him back!" they stared at me in shock but I was glad that they seemed to be listening "If all you do is stand around nothing will get done and we will get no closer to finding him!" something seemed to spark in their eyes and they watched me as I yelled.

Al looked to his feet "You're right Colonel," he whispered "If we don't help we won't be able to find brother." Izumi nodded and I smiled as they sprang back to life.

"Alright!" Izumi yelled and punched the air above her head "We will find Ed and we will destroy those bastard homunculi!" she smiled and dragged Al and I into the living room. Everything was exactly the same as it had been when Ed was kidnapped, we didn't dare move anything in case there was a clue somewhere that we had missed.

Izumi pulled us through the hole in the wall and into the dark alley behind the house. "What are we doing here Izumi?" I asked and she turned back to me and smiled.

"Homunculi aren't human, so of course they wouldn't be so stupid as to leave behind a human trail." My eyes widened and I looked around the alley. We had been looking for the wrong things all this time.

"Of course!" I yelled in excitement and clicked my fingers together. A fire ball lit up the alley and illuminated the area, showing everything. I looked around, Al and Izumi doing the same thing.

"ROY!" Al shouted excitedly and I ran over to where he knelt on the ground. He pointed to a hole in the ground, as if it had been rotted away. "Gluttony drools a lot and his saliva can eat through anything!" I stared down at the hole and noticed another one a few metres away.

"There's a trail!" I yelled and Izumi ran over to us. We followed the trail and eventually came to the sewers. "Where do you think they would have gone from here?" the drool trail ended and I looked around for any other sign of which way the homunculi could have gone. "We'll get a team down here to search through the tunnels thoroughly." I closed my eyes and pinched my nose in annoyance.

"But everyone would have gone home by now." Al paced up and down and I opened my eyes to stare at him incredulously.

"I don't care if they're asleep, they will come here and search for Ed!" Al watched me for a moment before nodding and turning back towards the house.

"Then let's go get them!"

-EDWARD—

I was so tired. I couldn't sleep well knowing that Aren was in danger. The chains that bound me dug into my wrists and ankles, leaving my skin raw and bleeding. I winced every time I moved. I missed Roy like crazy, I knew that if he was here he would wrap his arms around me and rock me to sleep. He would comfort me and make sure I was alright, whispering soothing words into my ear.

Thinking about him didn't make my situation better, staring at the book Envy had given me I realised that I had read the same page three times and still had no idea what it said. I yelled out and threw the book across the bed. I noticed a small glimmer on my hand and I raised it in front of my face.

My engagement ring sitting next to the gold band shone in the dull light of the room and glittered with every movement. I stared at the gorgeous gem on my finger and the golden band next to it, they offered no comfort, they made me remember every moment I had shared with Roy. I felt the tears that had welled in my eyes fall down my cheeks and I fell to the mattress. I curled into a ball and cried freely, sobs shaking me and tears spilling onto the blankets, leaving darks spots on the purple surface.

I couldn't do it anymore, I was so tired, I hurt, I was hungry and the baby needed food. I placed my hand over my stomach and closed my eyes. More tears fell and with them all my hope drain out of me, I stopped looking towards the door in hopes that Roy would burst through any moment. I stopped calling his name thinking that he could hear me and would come save me.

I stopped hoping. I gave up. I was sick of waking up every morning with hopes that are crushed every night. So I stopped. I stopped waking up.

-ROY—

The tunnels were crawling with military personnel. I watched as they searched every inch of every brick that the tunnels were made from. Suddenly a whistle blew and I ran towards it. A young man with scruffy brown hair and tired eyes blew the whistle. When he saw me, Al and Izumi close behind me, followed by Hughes and Riza, he waved excitedly and pointed at something behind him.

When I reached him I saw a small crack in the brick work that had light shining through it. I kneeled down to inspect the crack close. I gasped as I felt a small breath of air come in through the crack.

"Roy?" Hughes knelt down beside me "What is it?"

"Get back." I hardly noticed the complete hatred in my voice when I realised that I might be closer to getting Ed from those bastard homunculi. Hughes gasped in fright and stumbled backward. He scrambled to his feet and started desperately yelling at everybody to get back and once every one was gone I clicked my fingers and smiled in satisfaction as the bricks blew apart and an opening revealed a small building.

I walked through the opening and everyone followed, it was as if I had an army behind me and I marched towards the building, everyone here was trained to fight and survive, those bastards didn't stand a chance. I grinned down at the ground as I noticed the trail resumed and I knew immediately that we had found them.

We stormed the house and found a very surprised group of homunculi sitting around a small table arguing.

And the fighting started.

I headed straight for Envy, that palm tree head would pay for stealing my happiness. I launched myself at him, clicking my fingers and watching as he screamed when the flames hit him. He grinned when they died down and transformed himself, I watched in horror as Ed appeared before me, a dull copy though, his hair was yellow and his eyes were dull. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the imitation in shock.

"What's wrong Roy?" Ed's voice came from Envy's lips and my breath hitched "I was heartbroken when you didn't come for me," my eyes widened "I called for you, everyday, but you never came." I closed my eyes and clicked my fingers again. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped in shock. Ed was burning "Why didn't you come for me Roy?"

I screamed and launched myself at the imitation. He gasped and my eyes snapped open when I felt myself puncture something. Envy had reverted back to his true form and my arm ran through him. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"You know he really did call for you, constantly." I gasped and I thought about Ed, locked up somewhere, desperate and calling my name. Tears ran down my cheeks and Envy chuckled "But it seems that he has given up," my eyes widened as his words sunk in "He is of no use to us anymore." Suddenly he jumped back and called for the other homunculi who came to him and they disappeared.

I stood staring at where Envy had been, in shock, unable to move until Al called my name and I snapped back into reality. I looked around, there were a few casualties but most of the soldiers were still alive, a few with small injuries.

I ran through the building, searching for Ed in every room. "ED!" I called his name so many times my voice went hoarse, but there was never a response. "ED!" my voice cracked and sobs shook me as I continued to stumble through the seemingly endless rooms "Where are you?"

We came to the last room and I stopped, I rested my hand on the door and took a deep breath. What if he wasn't in there, what if I hadn't actually found him? A hand was suddenly on my shoulder and I looked to see Hughes standing behind me, smiling and nodding in reassurance.

I turned the handle and the door clicked, I pushed slightly and it swung open. I gasped. The room was filled with a giant bed, inches around the edge of the bed were thick bars. Painted around the room were markings, but I didn't pay attention to any of that.

Ed was there, in the middle of the bed, curled into ball. I ran to the bed and called his name but he didn't respond. I wrapped my hands around the bars and screamed. I fell back to the floor and Hughes and Riza rushed to my side. Armstrong, Al and Izumi came into the room and Al gasped when he saw the markings.

"Roy," I looked up at him, still getting over the shock that had coursed through me "These markings are used to prevent the use of alchemy." I frowned in confusion and looked towards the bars.

"Riza, touch the bars." She nodded and went to the side of the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hand reached towards the bars, when her skin made contact nothing happened. She opened her eyes and stared at the bars in shock.

Al ran towards her and nodded as if he understood everything "Riza and Hughes," they looked at him in shock as his voice rang with command "You need to scratch off those markings, just enough so that we can break through with Armstrong's alchemy." The nodded and got to work quickly, some more people came in and started to scratch as well, Havoc and Furey joined them, the others in my team were helping the wounded. "Roy," I stood up and walked to the younger Elric "Try and get through to brother, I don't think he will hear anyone else right now."

I nodded and approached the bars, careful not to touch them "Ed?" I called his name softly. His eyes didn't even flicker and he continued to sleep. "Ed, can you hear me?" His skin was pale and his breathing was laboured. My own breathing hitched in worry and I almost couldn't hold myself back from throwing myself on the bars and reaching out to him.

"Roy." I looked over to Al, he nodded and I noticed Armstrong getting ready to break through the bars.

"This technique was handed down the Armstrong line for generations!" he punched the bars and they broke in half. They were pulled away by Havoc and a small opening was made. "Now Roy," Armstrong patted me on the shoulder "Go to Ed, he needs you, we will break through more bars so we can get him out." I nodded and squeezed through the bars. I crawled onto the bed and nodded for them to continue. They quickly got back to work on breaking through the bars.

I looked over to Ed and quickly crawled over to him. I was finally able to reach out to him and hold him in my arms. When I was by his side I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. There was still no response. When I was this close I noticed just how pale he really was. Dark bruise like bags were under his eyes and his hair was limp and held none of the shine it once did.

He looked so frail and timid, I felt tears run down my face but didn't bother wiping them away. I placed my hand over his swollen stomach and let my tears flow freely, sobbing when Ed wouldn't open his eyes. "Ed… open your eyes… look at me… do something!" I sobbed, he was still, the only thing that made me certain he was even alive was his haggard breathing.

"R-roy?" a small whisper came from his parted lips and I gasped, I bent down and placed me ear next to his lips "R-roy?"

I sobbed out a laugh of relief and took his cold hand "Yes Ed, It's me, I'm here!" his eyes flickered open and dull golden orbs stared up at me, the life that they once shone with was dimmed but he was awake and I cried out in happiness.

"You came." I nodded and he smiled slightly. His voice was weak and smile was a mere twitch of his mouth. He weakly reached up to my face and wiped my tears away, I smiled and wrapped my hand around his and held it against my face. "Roy," he whispered my name and I felt my heart skip a beat, all that time we spent apart and I was finally hearing him call my name, I was able to touch him again "Roy, please let me leave this place, I want to go home."

"Of course Ed, anything," he smiled again and I ran the back of my hand over his cheek, tears ran down his face and I wiped them away "We can leave really soon." He nodded, a slight tilt of his head and I bent over and kissed his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes and sighed in content, finally seeming somewhat at peace.

Suddenly a thud made me jump and I looked behind me, Al crawled in through the bigger opening and sat on the other side of Ed, he smiled and ran his hands through his brothers hair. "I'm glad we found him." He whispered. I nodded and he smiled at me. He took the chains that bound Ed to the bed in his hands and looked at them with a confused frown.

Suddenly Ed winced and his face scrunched up in pain. I looked down at his wrists and gasped in shock when I saw blood drip from his raw skin and deep gashes where the shackles had dug into his flesh. I took his wrists in my hand and bent down to kiss away the fresh tears that ran down his face. Al pulled up his pants and revealed his ankles. I gasped again as I saw that the skin around the shackles was the same as his wrists, torn and bloody.

"R-roy," Ed whispered with a pain filled sob "It hurts, get them off." I nodded and clicked my fingers.

"No Roy stop!" Al yelled at me but it was too late, the chains burst into flame, which was suddenly put out and they glowed with a red light. Suddenly Ed screamed and threw his head back as a look of pure pain came across his face.

"ED!" I screamed and he whimpered as he twitched, electric waves running over his body. I cried out as he groaned and fell limp into the mattress as the electric shock died down. He sobbed and his body shook with pain and shock. "Ed?" I was sobbing and I shook him gently, he looked up at me and I was shocked to see him smile.

"Bastard," he whispered "I thought you had seen the markings." He was obviously used to the shock of being electrified by the shackles, he seemed so calm.

"Ed, how many times have you been shocked like that?" he shrugged slightly and closed his eyes.

"The s-shackles don't allow alchemy, I tried to b-blow them up by pouring a lot of alchemic p-power i-in them," my eyes widened "I was unconscious for a week and a half." I covered my mouth with my hand and stared down at him in shock "Envy came in and started screaming at me when I woke up." He frowned and opened his eyes to look up at me. "Are you Roy?"

I frowned in confusion but then I remembered Envy's ability to morph his shape. I nodded and bent down to whisper in his ear "One of the best nights of my life was when you said yes when I proposed, you looked beautiful, your hair shone like the sun in the candle light that surrounded us," I whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes as he took in my words that proved I was his love "then on our wedding when you said I do and smiled like an idiot," tears ran down my eyes and fell onto his face, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I was losing it, I couldn't stand seeing him like this, so frail and weak, his skin cold and pale, deep cuts in his wrists and ankles. "And, and that time when Aren moved for the first time, and I-I felt him, I felt him," I started to sob and he smiled. He reached up again and cupped my face, he pulled me closer and I leaned down towards him.

He brushed his lips against mine, soft and gentle. He broke away but stayed close, slightly risen off the bed "I know you're my Roy." He smiled and I brushed my lips against his. Suddenly he groaned and fell back into the mattress, his eyes closed and his breathing hitched, becoming more laboured.

"Ed?" I shook him and he looked up at me "Ed what's wrong?"

"I'm tired Roy," he whispered and closed his eyes again "let me sleep." I shook my head and looked up to see how the others were going with the bars.

"Al help me with the shackles," he nodded "If we scratch the markings off we should be able to break them with alchemy, just like the bars, right?" he nodded again and I looked back down at the small blonde "Ed?" he groaned "Ed you need to stay awake." His eyes flickered open and I gasped when I saw that they were blank and glazed over "Ed stay with me!" his eyes cleared a bit and I got to work on the shackles.

The markings scratched off easily but there were so many of them and it was taking too long, Ed was quickly falling asleep and I was afraid that if he did he would slip away, he was so weak that he could go at any minute. Ed closed his eyes again and I shook him once more, when I got no response, not even a groan I panicked and clicked my fingers. I sent the tiniest flame to the shackles and he jolted awake at the small shock. I smiled down at his now fully awake eyes and he watched silently as I continued to scratch off the markings.

Whenever Ed seemed to drift off I would send the smallest spark into the shackles to keep him awake. Eventually all the markings were gone and Al and I broke them instantly. Ed was drifting off again and I cursed as I realised that I had no way to keep him awake.

"Roy." I looked over to Hughes, he was waving at us and pointed to a large gap between the bars, big enough for me to carry Ed out. I nodded and turned back to Ed.

"Ed," he looked up at me blearily and I smiled in reassurance "I'm going to get you out of here now," his eyes got some life back in them and he smiled slightly "We can leave now but you have to stay awake, ok?" he nodded and I scooped him up in my arms. I carried him off the bed and we were escorted out of the building quickly.

Al and Izumi followed close behind me and Izumi checked Ed's vital signs, I watched as she frowned in worry and my panic grew. There was a car waiting for us outside and I rushed into it, getting into the back seat and cradling the blonde in my arms. I could tell Ed was trying desperately to stay awake but he was fading fast and his eyes were glazing over.

"Ed, stay with me." I shook him and he looked up at me with a sad look on his face he smiled slightly and gripped onto my jacket as tightly as he could, I smiled reassuringly down at him but his eyes were drooping.

Suddenly he let go of my jacket and gripped his flesh arm with his automail, he gripped it so hard a bruise started to form and blood dripped from scratched the metal left. I watched in shock as his eyes opened and he was awake again. He wouldn't let go of his arm and I had to pry his fingers away from his marked flesh.

"Ed, let go, your hurting yourself!" he shook his head and I watched as his eyes flickered to me, desperation in them.

"I don't want to leave you," tears ran down his pale cheeks and his grip on his arm got stronger "If I let go and fall asleep I won't wake up," he looked away and my eyes widened as his words sunk in "It took all of my strength to wake up when you found me, I had given up and didn't want to wake up ever again," my breathing hitched as his face screwed up in pain, weather from sadness or actual pain I didn't know "If I sleep now," his cries turned to whispers and he looked back up at me, his golden eyes full of fear "I won't wake up."

I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him tightly, "I won't let you go Ed," I whispered in his ear "You won't leave me, I won't let you!" my hand clasped around his automail one and I tightened my grip, causing him to whimper in pain as his automail pressed harder into his skin. I shushed him and rocked him gently. I closed my eyes, I couldn't bear to see his pain.

"R-roy," he stammered my name and I opened my eyes "thank you for coming for me." He smiled and I watched as he shuddered in pain and leaned heavily on me. I continued rocking him, never letting him close his eyes for more than a second.

Finally we reached the hospital and Brenda rushed to our side. I carried Ed into a room set up especially for him. Doctors hurried around us, checking on Ed in my arms, getting everything ready for surgery if needed and blood transfusions. I laid Ed gently on the bed and he watched with panic and fear in his eyes and I began to step away from him, letting the doctors get to work.

"R-Roy," he cried and weakly reached towards me, letting go of his arm "D-don't leave me!" I held back a sob as he said that and rushed back to his side, ignoring the complaints from the doctors scurrying around the room. I shushed him and stroked his cheek until a look of calm spread across his face, he smiled slightly and. His eyes drooped suddenly and glazed over with sleep, he winced as the IV needle was put in his arm but continued drifting off to sleep.

"Ed, stay with me, you need to stay awake." His eyes flickered to mine and he nodded, but I could tell that he was moments away from sleep and if I didn't keep him with me he wouldn't wake up. "Ed, think about Aren, he needs you, and me, I need you so don't sleep." I sobbed as his eyes closed slowly "Ed, don't leave me."

A small wisper came from the blonde and I leaned closer to hear "I have a reason, and hope now," he whispered "I will wake up." My eyes widened and I smiled down at him, he wouldn't leave me, I would see those beautiful golden eyes again. I wrapped my hand around his watched as his breathing became steadier and listened as the heart monitor did the same.

The doctors ended up having to give him tow IV's, one for food and one for blood. I was given a chair and was allowed to stay with Ed for as long as I wanted.

"Colonel Mustang Sir?" I took my eyes off Ed's sleeping face and turned to the doctor beside me, it was Brenda, I smiled up at her. She held a clip board in her hand and looked down at it "Edward's condition is stable but I need to tell you what is going on so that when he wakes up you can take care of him." I nodded for her to continue and she sat down on the bed beside Ed and looked down at him. "He was starved and went through numerous torture like shocks." My eyes widened and I pinched my nose in anger, Envy was going to pay. "the baby is alright though," I sighed in relief but when I looked back to her my relief faded, her expression was one of worry "however," she sighed "Edward's condition is fairly bad, if he doesn't get better soon he may lose the baby as well as his life."

I stared at her in disbelief. My Ed and my child's lives were in danger and all I could do was sit beside him and hope he would wake up "W-what can we do?" She smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid all we can do at this point is wait for him to wake up and then take as good care of him as we can." I nodded and squeezed Ed's hand tightly, I turned back to him and continued to watch him sleep, all I could do was hope.


	7. Chapter 7

A child chapter 7

-EDWARD—

I didn't really know what was happening. It was dark and it was like I was lying in a shallow pool, though I clearly knew the top was so close that I could reach out and pull myself to the top. I knew that if I could do that I would be able to leave this place, see everyone I love, see Roy. But I couldn't seem to move. I was trapped under the cold water and desperately trying to will my body to move.

I kept seeing images through the darkness. Al, Winrey, Granny, Roy's team, all my family… and Roy. Always Roy, he was always on my mind, hovering just out of my reach, just above the surface of the water that held me captive. It was torture, seeing him so close but not being able to do anything about it.

I cried out but nothing changed, nothing happened to set me free.

-ROY—

Hours, they said he would wake up in a few hours. It had been days, he had to have IV's giving him food and breathing support, a mask covered his face, giving him false air, plastic that fogged up with each new breath. It was good having him back but he was far from being out of danger.

Brenda told me that if he didn't wake up before the week was out he would be classified as a lost cause and would probably die along with the baby. I wouldn't let that happen. He would wake up, he had to.

I squeezed his small, cold hand and prayed, something I never did for I didn't believe in any god, so I didn't pray to a god, I didn't pray to any higher being. I prayed to Ed, prayed that he would wake up soon and be safe again in my arms. I prayed to my unborn child, prayed that he would pull through and prayed that he would be alright.

-EDWARD—

Words… why do I hear words?

A voice that was so familiar, deep and smooth, full of love and desperation.

Roy.

His image flashed before me again, he held some ones pale and almost lifeless hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his face was scrunched up in agony, as if all he had had been lost.

I cried out again, called his name but he didn't respond. I couldn't bare it, that expression, eyes full of pain and loss. I reached for him, he can't suffer like this, it wasn't fair. I gasped as pain suddenly washed over me, pinning me down and preventing me from moving.

No. I can't let some insignificant pain keep me away from Roy, he was crying, he shouldn't have to cry. I moved against the pain and raised my hand towards the surface where Roy's image was. Just a little more and I would be able to comfort him. Just a little more and I would break free.

-ROY—

Al and Izumi were outside, they wanted to stay with Ed but realised that I needed to be alone with him. They, much the same as me, hadn't moved in all the time Ed had been asleep, they didn't dare leave in case something happened. I stayed with Ed, nothing could take me away from him. Even the doctors realised this and had brought in an extra bed for me to sleep on. But I didn't sleep. I stayed on the chair beside my lover and held his hand.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks but didn't move to wipe them away. I couldn't move my hands away from the small blonde beside me, if I did it would mean that I had lost hope. It would mean I had given up.

Suddenly the heart monitor fluctuated and I looked up at it in confusion. My eyes widened as I saw Ed's heart rate speed up and the beeps came more often. What did that mean, was I losing him, was he dying.

I couldn't look at him, my eyes were glued to the heart monitor and willing it to slow down. Suddenly I felt something cold on my cheek and tore my eyes away from the screen.

I gasped.

Golden eyed watched me. An automail hand weakly stroked my cheek and wiped away the tears that had left trails on my skin.

He was awake.

-EDWARD—

He watched me in shock, it was like he didn't believe what he was seeing. I saw the hope flash into his midnight eyes and his grip on my hand tightened. I could barely keep my arm raised, I felt so weak. I wanted so badly to pull him into my arms and make him believe that I was really back. But I could barely move.

"R-Roy," I hated that my voice was a mere whisper and it was filled with weakness and pain. "Roy don't cry… I h-hate it."

-ROY—

He was awake. I couldn't believe it. His eyes were dull and glazed over with sleep and exhaustion, but they were open, he was awake.

"R-Roy," his voice was barely audible and I strained to listen "Roy don't cry… I h-hate it." My eyes widened and I laughed shakily, so overwhelmed with joy that more tears fell despite my efforts to keep them away.

His hand suddenly went limp and fell to his side, I wanted to feel his touch again and raised his flesh hand to my cheek and held it there.

I smiled down at him and his lips twitched into a small smile as well. "Ed, Ed I-I'm so happy that you're awake." I stroked his face with my free hand and he closed his eyes and leant into the touch. "D-don't ever s-scare me like that again ok?" he nodded weakly and opened his eyes again.

I saw the exhaustion in them and realised that he was struggling just to keep them open. "Roy," he whispered and I leant closer to hear him "I-I'm so s-sorry," tears rolled slowly down his pale cheeks and his eyes filled with sadness "I-I made you cry, I h-hate it."

I quickly wiped away the tears and gave him my biggest smile, showing him nothing but relief and happiness. He watched in shock and I leant my forehead against his.

"Ed it's not your fault, not at all." I whispered and his eyes grew wide "I am so happy now, I'm not crying because I am sad."

"B-but you were crying when I was asleep?" I gasped and he frowned "I saw you, you were crying, and I heard you words, you were praying to me." he flashed a small smile "I had to make sure you won't cry like that again so I woke up."

He heard me? He had seen me crying and heard my prayers. I laughed with joy and watched as a relieved smile graced his lips and laughed quietly with me.

"Just d-don't cry like that ok?" he said quietly. I nodded my promise and he smiled again, it was a breathtaking sight. He was weak but he was alive and smiling. That's all I care about.

His eyes began to droop and glaze over with sleep again. I panicked and shook him gently "Ed, you can't leave me now!"

"S-silly," he laughed gently "I won't leave you, I'm just t-tired," he yawned and raised his automail to stroke my cheek again "I will wake up in no time, just let me sleep." I nodded and his eyes closed. His breathing evened out and his arm once again fell limp at his side.

"He will wake up." I told myself, still panicking slightly. "He promised me he would." I leant down and kissed his swollen stomach and smiled lovingly when I felt a small nudge. I petted Ed's hair and ran my fingers through the golden locks. He snuggled his head against my hand and I chuckled.

Yeah. He will wake up soon.

-ALPHONSE-

I hadn't left the plastic chair outside brother's room for days, only occasionally when I needed to. Teacher was sitting beside me, she had fallen asleep and was now slumped up against my shoulder, her legs taking up three more chairs. I sighed, I worried about Ed constantly and couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen soon, and I didn't know whether it would be good or bad.

Suddenly the door opened and I gasped as an exhausted looking Mustang poked his head outside. I stood up quickly, waking teacher suddenly. She jumped and when she saw Mustang she tensed and stood slowly beside me.

"W-what happened?" I panicked, for Mustang to be out here and not by Ed's side, something must have happened "I-Is brother alright!"

Suddenly he flashed a huge smile and nodded "He just woke up a few minuets ago." I gasped and I felt a smile spread across my face "But he fell asleep again just now, dont worry though, he will wake up again soon, he promised, and he is looking much better so I believe him." I nodded and slumped back into the hard plastic chair.

I was so relieved. Teacher did the same "Damn brat," she muttered "He just had to worry everyone." She sounded ungrateful and irritable but I saw the small smile that graced her lips and she closed her eyes again, this time falling into a peaceful sleep.

I noticed that Mustang was still standing in the door way "What is it Mustang?" he was looking back over to brothers bed, I could barely see it through the gap in the door, I smiled as I saw him, breathing easily and snoring softly.

"How long have we known each other Al, call me Roy." He smiled and I nodded. "Can you go to the front desk and ask if Brenda could come and take a look at Ed please?" I nodded again and he smiled in relief. I could tell that he didn't want to leave brothers side, even to stand in the door way so I waved him off.

"Go on Roy," I chuckled "You don't have to stay here, go be with brother." He smiled and gave a small thank you before turning back and closed the door gently behind him.

I did as he told me and a nervous looking female doctor came out and walked towards me "Alphonse Elric?" I nodded and she tried to smile "H-how is Edward? He's doing ok right?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he woke up a few minutes ago." her jaw dropped and a huge smile swept across her face. Suddenly she was hugging me and I felt the air rush out of my lungs as she jumped up and down in joy.

She quickly backed away and muttered an embarrassed apology before smiling again and dragging me down the hallways back to Ed's room. We sprinted past doctors and nurses that all gave me a knowing smile and rolled their eyes at Brenda. Obviously she was always like this.

As soon as we reached brothers room she flung the door open and a very startled looking Roy stood to attention on instinct. Brenda laughed and Roy relaxed as she patted him on the shoulder. I watched them talk about Ed's condition for only a moment before turning to my brothers bed and sitting by his side. He was still as pale as I had seen him when he was in a coma like state, but he had a small smile on his lips and he looked peaceful. I smiled softly and petted his head, smoothing out his bangs and gently fluffing the pillow around him. Pulling up the covers I tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable.

It was such a relief seeing Ed's peaceful face. When he was asleep before his expression had been one of fear and pain, now his brow was smooth and his lips curved, I pulled a small comb out if my pocket and began pulling it gently through his messy golden locks. I knew he liked it neat so I took it all in my hand and brushed out the snarls and knots. When I was done it lay around him in beautiful waves of gold.

I noticed a hand clasp around Ed's and looked up to see Roy smiling down at me. I blushed, embarrassed and he chuckled "You really love you brother don't you."

It wasn't a question but I answered any way "Of course," I pulled my fingers through Ed's locks once more "Brother has always been there for me, doing anything in his power to make me happy, even when we were little and mum was alive. He always looked out for me, sometimes his ways were unusual or harsh and people got hurt, but he did everything for me. I knew that when we went looking for the stone, he wasn't really thinking about his arm and leg, he was always thinking about me and I hated that, but a small part of me was selfish and was glad that he was doing everything for me." I smiled slightly at the memories "he is a selfless person, he will act like he is the centre of the world when he is around others, but that is because he doesn't want them to find out and start looking at him differently. He wants to appear strong and so he acts like a spoilt kid, not showing his true emotions to anyone in fear of being exposed. I truly admire my brother, he is my hero."

I looked back at Roy and saw the understanding in his midnight eyes. "Sometimes he would come home after a mission and cry," he said quietly, stroking Ed's face lightly "He had hidden all his emotions from the outside world, but when he came home he let go." He smiled and ruffled Ed's hair fondly "It made me feel special that he would show me."

I nodded "You should," I whispered "He doesn't show just anyone his real face, I was the only one back when we were travelling to ever see it." He laughed "Somehow I thought that if he showed anyone else I would feel jealous, but with you, I completely understand brother. He loves you more than he will ever admit, even to me, and I am so glad that he found someone to make him happy."

"Thanks Al," Roy pat me on the shoulder and smiled down at me "I'm glad you support us." I only nodded and went back to watching my brother's steady breathing.

"Roy..." he nodded for me to continue "C-can I umm..." I looked down to Ed's swollen stomach and he laughed, grabbing my hand and placing it gently on top. I smiled and ran my hand over the bump that was my nephew, suddenly I felt something move and gasped. I looked up at Roy with a question in my eyes "I-is that?" he only nodded and I turned to gaze back at the bump. When it moved again I laughed quietly "It's amazing!"

"I know." Roy looked so proud and I smiled at the love in his eyes "I think he is almost nine months in now?"

"Yes that sounds about right." We both jumped as Brenda suddenly made her presence noticed, she hadn't left and we had kind of forgotten she was there.

"S-sorry doc, I didn't realise..." I stuttered but she held up her hand and smiled warmly.

"Not to worry, I was just here to check on a few things anyway so forget I am even here." She smiled again and turned back the heart monitor, she wrote a few things in her book. "Umm, Mr Mustang," Roy looked up and she smiled sweetly "Did something happen to make Ed's heart beat become erratic?"

"Oh... um, yeah it went crazy when he was waking up." He frowned in confusion "Is that a bad thing?" she shook her head and wrote something more in the book.

"No, no, don't worry I just thought that if anything stressed him than we could maybe adjust his room or change something so that he is more comfortable?" Roy smiled at her concern.

"Umm, miss Brenda?" she turned to me and smiled, nodding for me to continue "When will brother wake up again? And when will he be able to go home?"

"Well, during his sleep he has mostly recovered and if he is feeling up to it he should be able to go home when he wakes up, after a few tests of course, just to be sure. Hmmmm, about when he will wake up again, I'm not sure, I am certain that he is feeling very tired at the moment and will need a few more hours sleep, but he may get over it quickly like has seemed to do in the past." She held up a file that had Edwards name on it, Ed's medical records "According to these he always seems to get through things at an almost impossible recovery speed. So if this is anything to go by, he will probably be awake any time now."

"That's good." I sighed in relief.

"But if not, don't be worried, he needs rest and it may take a while for him to recover, all depends on his will power." Roy smiled and chuckled under his breath.

"If it has anything to do with will power, Ed will be running around like a child the moment he gets out of bed." I laughed with him, agreeing completely, but Brenda didn't laugh, she was checking Ed's pulse with a look of concentration.

When she was done she smiled again and scribbled more in the book "I suggest you prevent him from doing anything like running around in his condition." We both frowned in confusion, worry washing over us "Oh... Don't worry, I only meant that he should be resting seeing as though he is only weeks away from his due date, nothing's wrong with him!" she smiled reassuringly and I turned to Roy, relief dousing the worry. But Roy didn't look to good. He was frozen and staring off into space.

"Roy?" I shook him gently but got no reaction from him.

-ROY—

Weeks away from his due date.

Weeks away from his...

Only weeks away...

Weeks...

Wow...

I was frozen, I couldn't move, the thought of my baby being born in a mere few weeks... it was shocking.

Suddenly a dopey smile spread across my face and I turned to Ed. I leant down and kissed the bump that was my child "Hellooo Aren, I'm gonna see you veeery soon." I cooed and rubbed my nose against the bump. Suddenly I realised what I was doing and stood straight immediately. I looked over to a very shocked Alphonse and Brenda laughing her head off.

I smiled sheepishly and laughed shakily, rubbing the back of my neck. Suddenly Al laughed out loud and gripped his stomach, doubling over and gasping for breath.

"Oh god Roy... you're just like... H-Hughes!" he gasped between giggles that bounced around in the small room.

I gasped in shock as I realised that it would be very possible for me to become just like Maes. I would show every one my child if I had the chance and would probably give my long time friend a run for his money. I laughed and imagined me in Maes's position.

"Shut up, I'ma tryin ta sleep." We stopped laughing and turned to see a very tired looking pair of golden eyes glaring at us from under half lidded lashes.

"ED!" I rushed to his side and grabbed his hand excitedly "Ed did you know that you are a few more weeks away from your due date!" Ed rubbed his eyes tiredly and watched me, blinking slowly as if trying to put everything together.

-EDWARD—

Roy was shouting excitedly and I rubbed my eyes, everything was still blurry but I saw a few things, such as a figure sitting on the other side of Roy and one standing at the edge of my bed.

Suddenly what Roy was saying registered in my mind and I was fully awake in seconds "HOW LONG?"I gasped in surprise. Roy shouted again that I was a few weeks away and I watched as a dopey smile crossed over his features, one that reminded me so much of Hughes. But then I realised just why Hughes did what he did, showing off his child at any possible moment. I smiled up at my excited lover and husband and laughed at his enthusiasm.

Once Roy had settled down somewhat and was now gripping my hand and smiling like a love-struck idiot, I turned to the person on my other side and was surprised to see Al. He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Good to see you awake brother." His smile grew as mine formed and I grabbed his collar and pulled him down in a tight hug.

"Hello Al!" it felt like forever since I had seen him and I felt like I had to suffocate him with a hug, until I heard him spluttering and let go. I laughed at his shocked expression, watching as it softened and he began to laugh with me.

Suddenly my laughs stopped and my breath hitched, I coughed and covered my mouth before coughing again. Roy called my name with a worried cry and Al's hands fluttered over me in a desperate attempt to make me more comfortable.

The coughing stopped I turned to the person standing at the end of my bed, Brenda watched me, the same worried expression plastered on her face.

"Gah!" I moaned "Can I get some water my throat's all dry." Suddenly they all laughed, a shaky but relieved laugh and Roy pulled my into a tight hug, lifting me off the bed and into his warm arms.

"D-do you want to kill me Ed!" he laughed and I wrapped my arms around him and laughed with him.

"I'm sorry bastard, but when you feel like your throat is made of gravel you tend to cough." I teased and he sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He pulled back a small way to smile down at me and someone tapped his shoulder. Brenda pointed to a glass of water she had and Roy placed me back down on the bed, helping my sit up and taking the water. I took the glass from him eagerly and downed it in a second, I held it out to Brenda and wiped my mouth.

"Seconds!" I smiled and Al started laughing his head off. Brenda nodded and took the glass, hurrying outside and coming back in a few minutes with not only another glass of water but a whole tray full of food. My eyes lit up when I saw all the food she had piled up.

"I heard from some nurses that looked after you in the past that you had an appetite unheard of so I brought a bit of everything they had." She laughed when she saw that I was practically drooling at the site of the food. She placed the tray on my lap and I began scoffing it down, slowing only to take a sip of water every now and then. She watched in amazement as the meal was suddenly gone in only a few seconds.

"That was a nice entre." I laughed at her shocked expression and she shook her head in amazement.

"They said you ate well but I never would have thought..." she mumbled and then laughed "It's almost as if you haven't eaten in weeks!"

I dropped the glass that I had been holding and it shattered on the tiled floor below me. Roy yelped at the glass spilled around his feet but I hardly noticed. I stared at Brenda in shock and I felt my eyes glaze over as I remembered things I wished I had forgotten.

That small room with the markings that ad haunted my dreams each night while I was there, the bars and the purple bedding. The pain that came with trying to escape and the hunger that came with it.

I was being shaken, gently but enough to break me out of my daze. I looked down at the hands on my shoulders and noticed that they were Roy's. I followed his arm to his face and saw the worry in his midnight eyes.

"Ed?" i blinked slowly in response and he sighed in relief "What happened?"

"N-nuthin." I mumbled, ducking my head and hiding my face behind my surprisingly neat bangs. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. It was a lost cause to try and hide the truth.

"Ed, when was the last time you ate?" I knew the question was coming, but I wasn't really prepared to give him an answer, he would only worry more.

I sighed and realised that there was no way out of it so I gave in and mumbled my reply "The last time I ate was when we had dinner the day before they came."

I heard shocked gasps come from all three of them and winced as the next question was one that I definitely didn't want to answer "How did you survive!" Al had asked it this time and I truly wished he hadn't.

"I was given water and these..." I didn't want to go on but I had to let them know "These... pills that replaced the food and gave me what I needed to survive." I needed to stop but I found myself unable to, they needed to know, and I had to get it off my chest "They made me feel strange, like I didn't have anything to live for and they made me feel like life wasn't worth living. They made me think about death as if it were a welcome thing, suicide was often on my thoughts. If I had of put enough alchemic power into the chains they would have shocked me enough to kill me, I knew that, but I also knew that it was the pills that were making me feel that way. And so I slept, it was a way to escape everything, I slept and I found that if I didn't wake up... it was all better." I finally had the strength to look up at them and really wished I hadn't. Their faces were all mixed with fear, anger, sadness, regret, shock, hatred and more. "Then you came Roy, and I realised that if I woke up I could be alright again and I wouldn't have to face the bars and the markings on the walls every day. I wouldn't have to constantly watch the door with hope that was crushed every night no one came for me, I wouldn't have to call your name in vain. I would be alright now that you were there, that's what I thought, that's what made me wake up."

Roy was crying now, Al was just staring at me in shock and Brenda was a white the bed sheets. I didn't blame them, I had said more than I should have and now they were going to worry. I sighed "Don't worry," I whispered "They wore off a long time ago, I started refusing to take them in the last week, they only lasted for a day then they were completely out of my system."

"I will kill them." Roy's voice was low and dark "I will fucking kill them!"


	8. Chapter 8

-EDWARD-

Roy was furious, he gripped my hand tightly and I bit my lip when it started to ache but said nothing, I didn't want him to let go, he had that look in his eyes that told me he was prepared to do anything to repay the people who hurt me. There was only one problem, these people were not human, they were homunculi and they were dangerous. It had taken all I had to get back to him, I was not letting him leave.

"Roy," he looked up at me, questioning the worry in my voice "please… stay with me, I don't want you going after them." He smiled, a small sad smile that tore at my heart.

"But Ed, they hurt you." I shook my head.

"I don't want you to leave." I hated the begging tone I had to use, I couldn't believe that I had to stoop so low, but I would do anything to keep him safe.

His eyes softened and his grip on my hand lessened "I'm sorry Ed," he whispered "I won't leave you." I smiled and rubbed my thumb over his hand.

"Don't worry Roy, when we get out of here we can go home and forget any of this happened." He shook his head.

"I won't forget Ed," he growled "I won't forgive them for what they did to you."

Al sat next to me on the small bed and nodded in agreement with Roy "Brother we understand that you are worried, but we're not just going to forget about this!" his tone was one of determination and I stared in shock as the two people I loved more than life itself looked at each other with complete understanding, almost as if they weren't talking about anything dangerous at all, just another conversation shared between friends.

"But you can't!" I yelled, bringing their gazed to me "They will hurt you!" they only smiled reassuringly and it infuriated me "Why can't you understand that it is your lives we are talking about. These monsters are nothing like the people you may have fought in the past! They won't hesitate to kill you and no matter how much you injure them they will revive! You can't talk about putting your lives in danger so casually like that!"

"Don't worry love," Roy stroked my cheek, I knew my face was flushed with anger and my glare was like daggers "We wouldn't let them hurt us, we know it would only make you feel guilty." Though their smiles were calm and told me that everything would be fine, I couldn't let go of the feeling that they wouldn't come back if they went after Envy and the other Homunculi.

But after seeing the determination in their eyes I knew there was no talking them out of it. I sighed and ducked my head "At least promise that you will wait until the baby is born." They thought it over and eventually agreed that it would be best. I sighed in relief, they would be safe for at least a month and hopefully I would be able to talk them out of it after they had cooled down.

-ROY—

Brenda had been silent for a while and I looked over to where she was standing at the end of Ed' now overcrowded bed. She was reading over Ed's chart and frowning.

"What's wrong doc?" I stood and walked over to her, she looked over at Ed and worry clouded her chocolate eyes.

"They should have told me." it was a mere whisper but the obvious worry in her voice scared me.

"Told you what?" she looked over to me and sighed.

"Something's wrong," she whispered and she placed the chart back at the end of the bed. Her voice rose so that everyone in the room could hear her "The shocks that Ed went through whilst kidnapped, and the pills he took have affected him more than I thought they would." My breath hitched and worry began to rise in me "The shocks were like that of an electric current and often in pregnant women that could kill the child after a few days, since the baby is still alive obviously the doctors thought nothing of it." My eyes were wide, the baby could have been killed and there was nothing I could do. Brenda continued and I listened intently "In cases of electrical shock in pregnant women usually the foetus dies and is aborted or is born stillborn," Ed gasped and his hand shot to his swollen stomach "But the baby is still alive and so there is little to no chance of that happening, also since the shock was different, not by much but still different, there is a higher chance that he will survive."

"So the baby can pull through this?" I had to know, the news was shocking and I had to know if my child would survive.

"The baby will live," I sighed in relief but her head fell and her eyes became overcast with sadness "But I'm afraid that the same can't be said about the mother."

My eyes widened and I stare at the woman in shock "W-what do y-you mean?"

She sighed and eventually she looked up and met my eyes "Ed was greatly weakened in the time he wasn't with us and I'm afraid that bearing the child has now become dangerous." Ed gasped and wide golden eyes flickered from me to Brenda, finally resting in between us, not really looking at anything.

"You mean that having Aren could kill me?" it was amazing how calm Ed was, his voice was steady and his eyes showed nothing but understanding and a strange blankness.

"Yes, it is too dangerous to have a child in your condition and the process would most probably kill you." Ed nodded, letting his eyes fall to the bump that was our child.

"What do we do?" I was desperate now, the thought of either one of my loves dying was too much. I looked over at Al, he was pale and shaking, whispering things that sounded like 'please… I can't lose anyone else.'

Brenda thought about her answer carefully before finally steeling herself and looking over to the blonde "Ed needs to make a choice." Ed looked up and nodded for her to continue "You have to decide whether you will kill the child and have it surgically removed, or have the child and risk dying." Ed's eyes grew wide with shock, horror clearly expressed on his face.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST KILL MY BABY!" he screamed and Brenda flinched "I WONT DIE BECAUSE OF THAT MONSTER AND I WONT KILL MY CHILD!" his tears became ones of anger and he hastily wiped them off with a jerk of his hand "Aren will be born, alive and healthy." His voice dropped to a dangerous growl "I am not so weak that I would allow myself to die from something like this and miss seeing my son grow. I will kill anyone who wants to take him away from me! Anyone who tried to touch him!" I stared in shock, I had never seen Ed like this, so dark and threatening. His voice was cold and his eyes were filled with pure hatred.

I looked over to Al, he seemed to have snapped out of his worried panic and put his arms around his elder brother. "Don't worry brother, no one will harm the baby and I will make sure that anyone who tries will regret it for the rest of their lives." I had passed shock in a speeding car, waved goodbye and left it behind. I was now starring at the two brothers in what I could only describe as terror. Al's voice was just as chilling as Ed's and his eyes held that same cold anger in them. it was scary.

"Ed," he looked up at me and I flinched as those cold suns turned on me "I won't let them take our baby but please listen to Brenda, I'm sure she can help you both through this." I turned to the startled woman and glared threateningly "Right. Doctor." My tone left no room to argue and she hastily nodded, her eyes wide and scared.

"W-well, all i c-can really suggest is that you take him home and make him as comfortable as possible." I nodded and she continued, staring at the ground and fidgeting nervously "I will have to make daily visits to make sure they are doing ok and that none of the side effects are too bad."

"What side effects?" Ed was still clutching his stomach and he leaned against his brother who still had his arms wrapped around him.

"Well, electrical currents through the body can cause muscular contraptions, respiratory paralysis and cardiac arrhythmias, where the heart beat becomes erratic." Ed nodded and I saw that in his eyes he was assessing each effect, determined to pull through each difficulty. I was shocked at the amount that he could possibly suffer, that list was full of nothing but bad news. "Also, since amniotic and uteroplacenta vassals have relatively low electrical resistance, the child was at risk of injury, but seeing nothing like that, I assure you that the child is fine, just don't get electrocuted again."

-EDWARD—

I sighed. Starring at the walls I counted all the cracks and imperfections of the paint, this was the only way to pass the time. Though I had been so glad to be home again, I was immediately assigned to bed rest. I was given crosswords, Sudoku, word finds, anything to keep me occupied. But it all seemed so dull and easy now, after cracking Marco's code all those years ago, nothing like this seemed a challenge. Oh how I would love a challenge right now.

Roy was at work, he had to go in everyday and I was left with Al. Though I was happy to spend time with my baby brother, it was a bit awkward. When I had gotten out of hospital he became unbearably over protective. He watched me like a hawk and the only times I got a break was when I was in the bathroom, when Roy got home and when he was making food. He was doing the latter now, making me some lunch. Izumi had been here a lot recently as well, she was just as worried about me and the baby as Al was.

When I had told her that I was having the baby at the risk of my own life she had slapped me on the back of my head and then pulled me into a tight hug. She was crying and saying that I was so brave and yet I was so stupid, it was like she didn't know what to think.

And now she came over every day, always after lunch. She would help Al look after me until Roy came home and they left. Brenda came at six in the evening, the only time she was available due to her busy schedule as a doctor. The check-ups were boring and annoying, she asked me a string of questions, always the same, and then she would check my heartbeat, my lungs and other random things she had to poke and prod until she was satisfied.

"Do I have to do this?" Roy nodded and Brenda only continued with her analysis. I took a deep breath when she placed the stethoscope on my chest.

"Ed, if we don't do this and something goes wrong I won't know how to treat you." Brenda explained calmly.

"But I feel fine!" I whined, I was feeling argumentative today and having a damn doctor here wasn't helping me. She shoved Arens bear, my favourite, into my arms and the fur was shoved in my face. I huffed in annoyance, but took the bear in my arms and held it tightly.

The truth was, I was terrified. Not so much for me, but if something went wrong and I were to die, what would happen to my child? What would happen to Roy and Al and everyone else that I cared for? They would be upset, I knew that, I wasn't being self-centred.

I always worried about this and often found myself in a panic because if the stupid mood swings.

I didn't know what would happen. I just hoped that when Aren was born, he would be healthy and I would survive to see him grow up. Raising a child with Roy was now my dream and I would do anything to see it come true. I couldn't die before that happened.


	9. Chapter 9

A child chapter 9

-ROY—

Stupid meetings, I could be with Ed right now if I didn't have to stay at work and attend this darn meeting. I mean come on, who has a meeting at nine in the evening? It was all boring crap that didn't concern me at all. There was a robbery down town at the bakery, some small fry alchemist who needed money and thought the popular shop would make a good target. There were also some other random crimes that didn't even deserve to be mentioned, just minor things.

I sighed for the thousandth time this evening and leaned my cheek on my palm. The other members of the meeting seemed to actually be interested in this crap and were scribbling down notes and listening intently.

I could only sit there and hope that it would be over soon.

-EDWARD—

Al was staying the night, Roy had to attend a meeting and called me to tell me he would be home late, it was one of those boring meetings that went over the crimes that had been committed over the past month, not really important or anything but Roy had a responsibility and I could understand that.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't be bored.

I sighed and stared gloomily at the plate sitting in front of me, for some reason I didn't really feel like eating. The roasted potatoes smelled disgusting, as did the pork that accompanied it. I grimaced in disgust as the smell assaulted my nose. At times like this I really wished we had a dog, the animal would scarf this for me and make it seem like I had actually eaten something.

I sighed again and this time it caught the attention of one Alphonse Elric. My younger brother walked into the kitchen and saw me starring at my plate. He frowned and shook his head.

"Brother, you need to eat something." I sighed once again and looked over to him in annoyance. "What's wrong Ed, usually you would jump the food and it would be gone in seconds." I shook my head and stabbed at the offensive potato.

"I just don't feel like eating Al, nothing's wrong with me." this time it was Al that sighed and I dropped my eyes to my hands, suddenly feeling guilty for some reason. Stupid mood swings.

"Brother, should I call Roy or Brenda?" I shook my head and glanced up to my younger brother.

"No, Roy is in a meeting and Brenda is probably busy at the hospital."

"But brother…"

I cut him off by holding my hand up and silencing him. I stood slowly, careful not to bump my overly large stomach on the table, and turned to him. "I'm fine Al, I just don't feel like eating at the moment, I will eat when I get hungry." I didn't wait for a response, I walked past him and towards the stairs.

As I climbed the carpeted stairway I felt that Al was following me, making sure that I got to bed safely, he was like an overprotective mother. I smiled fondly down to my younger sibling. "Thanks for caring about me Al," I whispered as I reached the top of the stairs "You're the best little brother any one could ever have."

I turned back to him as I reached the bedroom door. He smiled back at me and I closed the door and headed to the welcoming warmth of the bed.

-ROY—

Finally the meeting was over, it was about eleven now and I was desperate to get home. I wanted to see Ed badly and the speed limits were ignored until I reached the driveway of our two storey home. I smiled up at the window of our bedroom, knowing that Ed would be in there, probably sleeping.

As I opened the door I was greeted by a worried looking Alphonse. "Hey Al, what's wrong?" I immediately looked towards the stairs, suddenly scared of what he was going to tell me.

"Brothers not eating and he looked pale when he went to bed." I nodded and he rung his hands together "He said he was fine, that he just didn't feel like eating, but I'm not so sure."

He followed me up the stairs and we headed to the bedroom. I cracked open the door and peeked in. The room was dark and the heater was turned on low. I peered into the darkness, letting my eyes adjust, and saw Ed wrapped in the blankets, sleeping soundly.

I smiled and turned back to the anxious Al "Don't worry, he's sleeping." He nodded and turned back down the hall, heading towards his room for the night, a look of relief crossing his face.

I entered the dark room and changed into my pyjamas. When I crawled into the bed Ed moved to cuddle into me, he moved as close as his stomach would allow and I smiled fondly at him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his forehead.

It was just past dawn when I was woken by a muffled moan. I cracked my eyes open and waited for them to adjust to the dimly lit room. Suddenly I heard another moan and looked over to Ed.

I gasped when I saw him, his hands fisted in the sheets and he tossed his head, the pillow thrown on the floor. A heavy sheen of sweat covered his forehead and his face was scrunched up in a pained expression.

"Ed! Ed wake up!" I shook him until his eyes blinked open lethargically. He looked over to me and I was shocked to see the pain that flashed through those half lidded orbs.

"R-Roy," he whispered, his eyes shutting tightly as a wave of pain seemed to wash over him "I-it hurts Roy." He gasped and his eyes shot open and he screamed.

"ALPHONSE!" the younger Elric burst into the room, obviously only just woken up, and peered into the room. When he saw his brother in pain he rushed to his side and took the blondes hand.

"What's happening!" his eyes were full of fear and his voice rose an octave. I quickly got out of bed and reached for the phone on the bedside table. Quickly dialling Brenda's number I waited impatiently as it rang.

Another scream came from Ed and I snapped my head around and saw his head was thrown back and his teeth were clenched as he tried desperately to hold back another yell.

Al had taken off his night shirt and was dabbing it over his brothers' forehead. He tried to make Ed as comfortable as possible and was holding the blondes hand. Ed's fingers wrapped tightly around his younger brothers hand and Al grimaced as his grip became painful. But he put up with it, seeing his brother in a state of agony scared him and his own pain seemed so dull compared to what Ed was obviously going through.

Finally a tired sounding Brenda picked up her phone and I started shouting at her, desperate to get my blonde some help.

"Calm down Roy!" she screamed back and I became silent "Now," she huffed impatiently "Tell me what exactly is going on, slowly and quietly."

And so I told her, she was silent and I began to worry that she was gone and I had failed to get help for my love. But eventually her voice came through the plastic phone, telling me she would be right there, also giving me instructions of what to do.

"B-Brenda…" I stammered "W-what's wrong with E-Ed?" I was so worried, Ed was now screaming frequently and his breath came in desperate gasps, as if there wasn't enough air in the world to sate him.

"Don't worry Roy, if you remain calm and do exactly as I told you, Ed will be fine." She answered, a professional tone in her voice that I had never heard before, this only made me worry all the more.

"But what's wrong with him!"

She sighed and was silent for a while, as if trying to figure out what to say "I was afraid of this," she said clearly into the phone "I'm afraid that Ed is going into labour, the baby will have to be removed." I gasped and my thoughts were suddenly a mess of words and images, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. At that moment, all I knew was that I was not ready for her to say that.


	10. Chapter 10

A child part 10

-ROY—

I was numb, I couldn't think. All I could do was act, and do what Brenda had told me to do. I fetched a tub of water and snapped my fingers, warming it. Setting it beside Ed I rung the dripping towel and wiped it over his forehead.

It was only when he screamed again that it hit me.

Ed was going into labour.

Oh.

My.

God!

Labour meant baby… baby meant… I would be a… f-father!

My eyes all but popped out of my skull as this realisation came crashing down on me. I stood and began pacing frantically, fisting my hair and trying to piece together my shattered nerves. My mind was a mess of words and images, but none of the words would match up with the images, they refused. Nothing made sense and I couldn't for the life of me think of what to do.

Was I ready for a child!

Was I a good enough person to be a father?

Oh god! Was the house child friendly!

The mess of my mind was pulled together sharply by another scream. I stopped pacing and rushed to Ed's side. Immediately, all my worried were replaced with just one. Would they survive?

Al had somehow propped Ed up on some pillows while I had been spazing out. I grabbed the towel again and dabbed it over his pale face. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Shh love, everything will be fine, just relax and breathe." I whispered in his ear, trying desperately to calm both him and myself. He opened his eyes and looked over to me; his golden suns were tired and full of pain. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"R-Roy," his voice was hoarse and crackly and barely above a whisper "M kay?" I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Yes Ed, you're going to be fine, both of you will get through this." He nodded slightly and closed his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw to stop another scream as the pain washed over him.

I took his hand and he gripped mine tightly, my hand ached but that didn't matter. I heard a loud nock on the door downstairs and I looked up at Al, he nodded and looked down to his brother before patting him on the head and going downstairs to let Brenda in.

She came rushing into the bedroom, a large bag slung over her shoulder. She knelt down beside Ed where Al had previously been and gently placed the bad down beside her.

"B-Brenda, what do we do?" I stuttered. She unzipped the bag and rummaged through it, feeling around for what she was searching for, her eyes never once leaving the panting blonde.

"Since the labour is early, by about half a month, both of them may be at risk, but luckily the baby has by now fully developed, but Ed will be in a lot of pain so I will need you to comfort him, try and make him feel even a little bit better." I nodded and Ed gripped my hand tighter as he screamed again.

"F-fucking hell!" he screamed, throwing his head back and baring his teeth. "Roy! This is all y-your fucking fault!" I gasped and my eyes widened as I realised he was right.

"Oh god!" I panicked and Brenda looked over to me "This is my fault! He is in pain because of me! Oh god! Oh god! I am horrible! Oh man I am so sorry Ed!" Al chuckled from the end of the bed where he was standing, watching.

"Roy, he is only saying that, he doesn't mean any of it." I looked over to the chuckling boy and then to Brenda, she nodded and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry, I insulted my husband horribly when I had my little girl, I had him pale as a sheet and crying after just one sentence." Suddenly Ed groaned and turned his head to look at me.

"I-I'm sorry Roy, I-I didn't mean it," he whispered. Wow. Major mood swing!

I found myself smiling down at my blonde. Brenda pulled a needle out of her bag and I watched as she prepared Ed's arm . "Ed, baby, I need you to look at me and keep calm ok?" he nodded, not knowing anything about the needle, well, that was, until it was in his arm.

"OUCH! FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed and turned his head to glare weakly at Brenda.

"That was a painkiller and numbing agent Ed, it will help you."

"I don't fucking care! You don't just go around jabbing people with fucking needles!" he fumed before groaning in pain again "Why isn't it working!"

"It will take some time before it kicks in, and then you won't feel it when I do the C-section." The blonde nodded and closed his eyes. His breath came in quick pants and he gripped my hand with all his strength. I felt sorry for Al who had held his automail hand before.

Soon the painkillers kicked in and Ed seemed to relax. "Ed?" I whispered, concerned by his lack of movement. "Ed, how are you feeling?" he opened his eyes and I saw such relief in his eyes.

"I can't feel anything Roy." He whispered lethargically. I turned to Brenda and gasped as she pulled an operating scalpel out of her bag.

"I will perform the C-section now." She lifted Ed's pyjama shirt and lowered the blade to his stomach, just below the melon-like bump.

I turned away. I couldn't watch as she sliced open my little blonde. Al came and knelt beside me, also looking away.

"I-I can't watch." He whispered.

I looked down at Ed, a sheen of sweat covered his forehead and I quickly reached for the towel to wipe it away. All I could do was make Ed as comfortable as possible.

Suddenly I heard a cry. It wasn't Ed's voice though; it was a high pitched voice that I heard. I snapped my head towards Brenda and gasped as I saw she was holding a small child in her arms. The child was covered in blood, his cries were loud and desperate.

I stood slowly and walked towards the baby. I collapsed onto my knees in front of Brenda and she smiled. She wrapped the kid up in a blue blanket she brought out of the bag after cleaning him up.

"Conrgats, here is your little boy." She handed me the small bundle and I took him in my arms, gently cradling him. He continued to cry and I watched, amazed, as he waved his little chubby arms in the air. I stood again, a giant smile on my face, and brought my little child over to Ed. I knelt back down beside the blonde.

He opened his eyes and I held out our son. "Aren." He whispered before reaching out and stroking the baby boy's soft cheek, the child hiccupped and stopped crying almost immediately. His eyes were full of love and happiness, and mine were full of pride.

I had helped create this beautiful child, and my little blonde had brought him into the world, risking everything for the life in my arms. No alchemy could create something this wonderful, no, Ed did this, this was his miracle.

Suddenly Ed's hand dropped and fell limp to his side. My eyes snapped to his face and I gasped as his eyes glazed over and his head lolled to the side.

"ED!" I called his name but no response came. Brenda was by his side in an instant, she had stitched up his stomach and stopped the bleeding already. She checked his pulse and breathing then brought another needle out of her bag. She injected it in Ed's arm and then quickly rummaged through her bag again. She brought out a stethoscope and placed it on the blonde's chest; she looked over to the digital clock on the bedside table for a minute before taking the stethoscope away and turned back to her bag.

"Heart rate, eighty five beats per minutes, blood pressure is way too high." She muttered. I panicked again, Ed was in danger! I watched as Brenda rummaged desperately through her bag.

Aren started crying again and I looked down at him. I rocked him gently and tried to make him happy, but it was no use, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

Al was sobbing and stroking his brother's hair. Ed's breaths became laboured and his face scrunched up in pain. I let out a loud sob and took Ed's limp hand, shuffling Aren so he was resting on my arm.

Finally Brenda pulled something out of her bag and I gasped as I realised it was a blood bank. The small box opened to reveal several bags of blood, tubes and IV needles. She looked around until her eyes rested on AL.

"You're an alchemist right?" he nodded, tears streaking his cheeks. "I need you to make something to hold the blood so I can give it to Ed." Al only nodded again and clapped his hands together, placing them on the floor, a large pole with a hook on the end emerged from the carpeted floor. I had seen similar thing in hospitals, a drip. My heart gave a lurch. And it finally hit me.

Ed needed a blood transfusion.

He wouldn't need one if it wasn't serious.

Brenda placed the bag of blood on the hook and connected a long tube to it. On the end of the tube was a needle and I flinched for Ed as it was inserted into his vein. The blood trickled down the tube and into Ed's arm.

I could only watch as my Ed lie, helpless in the bed, pale as a ghost and needing a stranger's blood to survive. As soon as Brenda made sure everything was set up she pushed us out of the room, leaving us in the hallway to digest what had just happened.

Hoping that the small blonde inside, our precious Ed, would survive.


	11. Chapter 11

-ROY—

The fire crackled in the hearth, making popping sounds as it flickered happily, warming the room gently like a comforting blanket. That fire was the only thing keeping me sane, that and the beautiful baby boy in my arms.

A head of thick, dark hair much like mine covered Aren's small head, smooth and silky. His skin glowed in the firelight, only a shade lighter than Ed's, that wasn't the only thing he had inherited from the blonde. Two large eyes stared up at me, golden suns only just darker than my loves. They were captivating, staring into them gave me the feeling of falling, just like when I was looking into Ed's eyes, they were so deep you could easily get lost in their depths. They seemed to hold that need for knowledge that Ed had, and the capacity to learn and grow just as much as he had.

Small fingers wrapped around my large index, gripping tightly as if to give comfort, typical, all Elrics seemed to be overly sensitive to others feelings, looked like Aren was no different. His grip was surprisingly strong for a newborn, clutching at my finger with the strength of a five year old.

He was perfect, just like I had imagined him to be, a small bundle of wonder, a wonder that was mine, my child, the one that I had been waiting to meet all this time, finally I was holding him.

But I was not able to feel the joy I should have felt, the happiness that should of filled me, the smile that should have lit up my face, they were vague dreams of emotions I thought I would never feel again. My world was becoming a small box, only filled with me and this child in my arms. Everything else was dark and uncertain, a monster that chewed on my mind as if it were a chew-toy.

Every moment of not knowing was killing me, making my world smaller and smaller, until I felt that eventually I would be gone. Every moment could be Ed's last and I was powerless to do anything. The great Roy Mustang was now reduced to a man without hope.

Normally, if uncertainty ever plagued me, I would pace around the office, order people to do trivial things and go on random errands. But this was not the office, this was about Ed, and my legs wouldn't have been strong enough to support me anyway.

Ed was upstairs, through the dark hallway and the door that seemed to be made of iron, impenetrable, as if it were trying to keep me away from him. No sound could be heard from the room through that door, Brenda had stopped muttering to herself, stopped telling herself that everything was fine, weather that was a good thing or not, I didn't know.

We had stood there, in front of the door for what felt like lifetimes, after a few minutes of silence, Al led me to the living room, I was unable to move on my own. The younger Elric seemed to be doing better than me, but I knew that he was just better at hiding his distress than I was. Schooling my features at the office was something I could do without thought, but when Ed was involved, it was impossible. Al sat beside me on the couch, his hands clasped between his knees and his gaze trained in the stairs, steel eyes never moving. He was like a statue, and I wondered vaguely if he had learnt this skill in the years he had been a suit of armour.

A small sneeze brought me out of my daze and I glanced down at the little boy. He blinked slowly, his eyes drooping as weariness took over. I shushed him quietly and began to rock him, back and forth, eventually Aren was asleep, but I didn't stop, the motion soothed me also.

A hand gently took hold of my shoulder and I looked up to see Al smiling reassuringly at me. He glanced down at Aren and reached a hesitant hand towards him. Before his fingers reached the thick head of hair, he glanced at me, as if asking permission. It was a strange gesture, I thought, he shouldn't need permission to touch his nephew, he was as much Aren's family as I was. I nodded and he continued his movements, gently running his fingers through Aren's hair.

Not a word was spoken in the hours and we sat there, the crackle of the fire and the soft snores of my child were the only sounds in the room. It was fine that way though, I thought, I couldn't speak if I wanted to, words wouldn't form, there was nothing I could possibly say to make the situation seem better. My thoughts were muddled and scared, like a child who feared a monster in the dark, I feared the uncertainty, it had claws much sharper than any real monster, and teeth much more deadly.

Al was doing no better, his hand continued to run through Aren's hair, never leaving him, Aren was the closest thing to his brother that we had, and we both clung to the child as if he would bring hope.

For hours we sat there, though that hardly mattered, no matter how much time went by, even a second, it felt like an eternity, rotting in the hell that was usually such a welcoming living room. The couch seemed uncomfortable and surrounded by an uneasy air, where it would normally be a place of peace and relaxation. Demons ran through my mind, threatening to possess me with their ideas of death and loss. Demons I had not faced in years suddenly came back full force, and once again, I was in that room, gun in mouth and ready to pull the trigger. I pulled myself away from such thoughts and cast a glance at the stairs. The shadows from upstairs seemed gloomy and lacked any hope.

I knew that I couldn't give in to the demons, if I did, Ed would never forgive me, here I was, struggling to fight off self-doubt when he was fighting for his life. It all seemed petty and cruel when I thought of it that way, how could I be so selfish. Ed should be the only one on my mind, and I was thinking about myself.

Finally, a sound came from upstairs. My eyes snapped to the staircase once again and I stood, careful not to stir the sleeping Aren. Al stood beside me and we watched as a weary Brenda made her way down the stairs, one step at a time, as if it took all the energy she had just to put each foot in front of the other.

She was a frightening sight. Her eyes were tired and void of any emotion, her hair which had once been in a tight ponytail, was now loose and strands fell on her face. Her shirt was covered in blood, thick maroon liquid that had dried long ago, I didn't know whether to think of that as a good thing or not.

She looked over to us and sighed. My heart immediately clamped shut, closed itself off from the outside world and became a stone, unable to handle the pressure anymore.

"I-is he…" the whisper that I managed to get out barely even reached my own ears but she seemed to understand. She watched me, long and hard and I felt like screaming at her, yelling just to be out with it and end my suffering.

"He is alive," those three words should have brought on relief, but the way she said them, something was not right. "I almost lost him a few times, his body seemed to just… shut down and I couldn't get him to breathe on his own." She sighed and rubbed her hands together, and I just stood there, shock still as she described in detail how Ed had almost been lost to me. "His heart stopped twice, shock I think, and then everything seemed to just go down-hill from there. He is lucky to be alive, if I hadn't of brought the right equipment he would surely be dead, as it is, I don't think he will be up to doing much for a while. He will be in a lot of pain when he wakes up and I don't want him leaving bed AT ALL." Her words seemed to be hazy, all I could get through my head was that my little Edward was in pain, he had almost died and now he was suffering.

"Can we see him?" it was amazing how calm I sounded, it was as if someone else had taken over my body and spoken for me, and I watched, standing just beside myself as I spoke. I was completely detached from myself and all I could do was wait until I could see my Edward.

Brenda nodded and I wasted no time, suddenly pulling myself back into my body and making my way up the stairs. The door was no longer an iron barrier, but a doorway to Ed and I went through it, fearing what I would find, yet eager to see.

Beside the bed was a drip, connected to a bag of blood that was giving Ed the life liquid he needed. The blond was pale, he was slightly propped up on the pillows and Brenda had covered him with the quilts so he wouldn't get cold. His chest was rising and falling evenly as he breathed and I continued to watch him until I was absolutely certain that he was still alive.

I made my way over to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed. Shifting Aren in my arms so I was holding him only with my right, I reached forward and brushed Ed's bangs out of his face, running the back of my hand over his slightly flushed cheek. He was warm, so warm and alive, though he looked pale and tired, and I was so utterly relieved to feel such warmth.

"Hey Ed, guess what, we're daddy's, I think you will be a daddy and I will be a Papa though, that suits me better don't you think, after all, the great flame alchemist can't be called something as sissy as Daddy now can he?" as I whispered to him I continued to stroke his cheek, just touching him gave me joy. I knew he probably couldn't hear me, but I like to believe he could "He looks like you, he has my hair though, and I think he will be tall like me too, ha, when he grows up he will probably be taller than you, but that's not such a hard thing to accomplish." I chuckled quietly and was suddenly aware of a presence behind me.

I turned and saw Al watching me, a small smile gracing his lips as he leaned on the door frame. Worry was clear in his eyes but I knew he wouldn't interrupt my moment with Ed. I gave him a small smile and his grew in return before he silently made his way back downstairs.

Aren stirred in my arm and I looked down to see his eyes blinking open. I smiled down at him and positioned him so that he could see Ed "That's your Daddy Aren," I whispered in the boys ear "Pretty soon he will wake up and meet you, I bet he will cry, no matter how tough he thinks he is, he's really just a softy inside."

"Better than being a bastard." The soft words reached my ears and I snapped my eyes to Ed's face, his eyes were closed but he was smiling and I felt a rush of joy overcome me.

"ED!" it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, seeing as though he had just been stitched up and all, but I tackled him into the bed, hugging him with all my might, whilst also being careful not to suffocate Aren.

Ed laughed quietly and pat me on the back a few times to reassure me. I sat up again and watched as he slowly opened his eyes, wincing when the lamp's light hit him. He smiled up at me and I couldn't help the large goofy grin that settled on my face. He giggled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Then his eyes made their way to Aren. He stopped all movement and stared in amazement at the small child I held. Slowly, he reached forward and I held out the child so he could reach. His hand settled in the silky black hair on Arens head and he stroked it gently, in awe.

"He has your hair," he whispered "I always wanted him, to have your hair." I smiled and held Aren out more, offering for Ed to hold him. Ed smiled and reached out with both hands to take the child gently. Once Aren was resting in his arms, a giant smile made its way across his face and I watched in amazement as he held Aren with all the care in the world, as if he would break at any moment if Ed wasn't careful. And that was when the tears came. They fell down his face silently, tears of pure joy as he looked down at Aren.

It was a beautiful sight, seeing my lover and my child, together at last, all smiles and happiness. Aren was playing with Ed's hair, batting it with a chubby hand and giggling. Ed watched, amusement and absolute love shining in his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips and tears trailing down his cheeks, altogether a peaceful atmosphere.

He looked up at me and patted the bed beside him, inviting me into that beautiful picture. I eagerly scrambled to the other side of Ed and made myself comfortable, Aren laughed loudly as I came into his view and I smiled as he clapped his hands together happily.

"I love you Roy." Ed whispered, leaning over and kissing me gently on the cheek. I smiled and pulled him back for a full on kiss on the lips, soft, but full of love.

"I love you too Ed, more than anything or anyone else."

"Wow, you love me more than you love yourself, now that's a compliment." Ed giggled and leaned his head on my shoulder and continued to watch Aren.

"You should feel privileged, no one else has ever, and will ever, hear those words from me, and I know many girls that would kill to hear it." I was nudged in the ribs softly and I watched as Ed smiled evilly.

"You're so full of yourself Roy, not everyone immediately falls in love with you at first glance you know." He giggled again and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I don't know Ed, I managed to catch you."

He nodded "That you did." He smiled up at me. Suddenly he winced and hung his head, his shoulders shook with pain and his grip on Aren tightened slightly. "R-Roy, t-take Aren." I nodded and took the child from him as he gripped his sides in a desperate attempt to make the pain go away.

"E-Ed are you alright?" he whimpered and shook his head quickly.

"It hurts Roy." I wrapped an arm around him and shushed him, pulling him so he was lying in my lap.

"It'll be alright love, don't worry, we will get through this." He couldn't see me, and that was the only reason I let the tears fall, streaking my cheeks and staining my skin. It hurt to see Ed in so much pain, and Brenda said he would be this way for a while.

Aren was crying too, he watched Ed as he shook in pain and clutched his sides, he was too young to understand but he still seemed to worry about his Daddy. I rocked him gently and shushed them both, desperate to make things even a little better. I would do all I could in order to make things right again, why couldn't things just go back to the way they were a few minutes ago.

I whispered reassurances to both of them, and to myself, we all needed them. We all needed someone to tell us it would be ok, and that someone just had to be me this time. I was the only one capable right now. Though it pained me to see him like this, to see Ed tremble, I had to be strong and support my family.

Ed let go of his side with his flesh hand and reached over to Aren, he stroked the boy's cheek softly and gave a weak smile, shushing him quietly. It was amazing he could move at all, and he did it all to comfort someone else, damn selfless shrimp.

When Aren settled down, Ed turned to look up at me. He smiled again, just as he did for our son, and reached up to wipe away my tears. "D-don't cry Roy, please." I only nodded and sniffed loudly.

"I just can't stand seeing you like this." I stroked his hair and he closed his eyes, letting me comfort him with my touch.

"Oh come on silly bastard," he whispered, a forced laugh rushing past his lips "I've been in a worse state."

"I still hate it." it was so typical of him to be acting the tough guy, all for someone else, putting his own comfort aside and trying to make me feel better. It made me feel dirty and selfish, I had forced this beautiful creature to put himself last again. "I'm so sorry Ed."

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for, I wanted this child, we both did, and if being in a little pain is what it takes to have him, then I am willing to pay that price." He smiled again, a genuine one this time "This is a miracle that alchemy couldn't possibly make happen, I gave life to something, no scientist could ever hope to do that in a lab or by using a circle. We made this happen Roy, he is our child and I am happy to have proof that I did this. This pain is only a symbol of what I was willing to go through to have him, you should be happy we have such a beautiful son."

"I am happy, but I don't like this." Suddenly the trembling stopped and Ed sighed in relief, his pain being over, he struggled to sit up. I stopped him and placed the now sleeping Aren on the bed beside me "Lye down Ed, you will feel better that way." He nodded and I helped him wiggle down under the blankets.

"Can you sleep with me?" he whispered, eyes already drooping and breath steading out.

"Of course love." I whispered back, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"And Aren too." I nodded and carefully placed Aren beside Ed and laid down myself. Ed turned toward me, careful about the drip, and snuggled his face into my shoulder, he wrapped his arm around Aren who was lying in between us and closed his eyes. I slung my arm around both of them and watched as they slept peacefully.

We were finally a family, Ed, Aren and I. it was the dream that we had been dreaming for almost nine months, and now it was our reality, one that I would fight to keep.

Al came in a few minutes later and gave me some soup he had made "Brenda's going to stay the night, she's worried about brother." I nodded, thanking him quietly and continued watching the two of them sleep. "Did he wake up?"

"Yeah, he was so happy to meet Aren, we spoke for a while… but then…" Al sat beside me and patted me on the shoulder, much like he had in the living room "He was in pain Al it was horrible, he couldn't stop shaking."

"Don't worry Roy, Brenda said it would be a few weeks of bed rest and then he would be fine, back to his usual self." He smiled and stood again "When Aren wakes up next, make sure to give him this," he pulled out a bottle of milk and smirked "Ed can't feed him because he isn't a girl, and I'm pretty sure he would refuse to give him milk anyway." I chuckled and took the bottle.

"Thanks Al, I'm pretty stupid, I didn't even think about food for the little guy." I shook my head and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, you're new at this so it's to be expected that you don't know things. Brenda said you will get used to it." I nodded and he turned to leave.

"Oh, Al," he stopped by the door and turned back to me "Thanks, you know, for comforting me, and doing all this for us." He only smiled and nodded before heading out.

Aren whimpered and tears sprung up in the corner of his eyes. I reached over and gently took him out of Ed's arms, careful not to wake the blonde, and shushed the baby quietly. He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly up at me. I smiled and shook the bottle before putting it in his mouth and waiting for him to realise he had to suck. After a few minutes of watching the bottle with crossed eyes and moving it around in his mouth, he finally started sucking.

As soon as the bottle was empty he made a face, scrunching up his nose and he hiccupped. I held back a snort as I witnessed one of the cutest things I had seen in my life (other cutest things included Ed, Ed and Ed). When he did it again I frowned, was he supposed to do that? I thought about it for a moment, after reading about babies in a few books borrowed from the library I had picked up a few things, now I had to remember what I had to do after feeding him.

Oh yeah! I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder, I stood up and paced around the room, jigging up and down and patting him gently on the back a few times until he burped. I chuckled and placed him back beside Ed, smiling as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. They looked so cute together, Edwards arms wrapped around Aren again and the blonde pulled the child close to him.

They were my perfect family. And I would always treasure them.

But first, I had to have a Hughes moment. I dug around in my drawer until I found my camera and pulled it out excitedly. I grinned evilly and snapped photo after photo of the sleeping pair until I was satisfied and put the camera back on the bedside table, ready to be used at first sign of a cute moment.

Smiling like an idiot and deciding to place the pictures around the house later, I crawled back into bed and wrapped my arms around my family, ready for a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

He was smiling as he slept; a small curve of the lips and the slight crinkles of laughter lines that framed his eyes. One hand rested on a new source of happiness that lay between us, half of the reason he was smiling, the other held the person that he claimed meant the world to him, the one person that he would probably do anything for. Me. I knew these were the reasons behind that smile, Roy had told me so before, but I had never seen such an expression on my lovers face, this was something reserved only for the most peaceful of times, when one was surrounded by those who loved him, and there was no care in the world. The hand that lie gently on my hip was a warm and comforting weight that anchored me to this reality, this morning where everything was full of a light I hadn't known since childhood, before my life had taken that one drastic turn. My husbands hand was there as a guide, steering me away from the pain that wracked my body, lulling me into a contentment that should have been impossible to achieve under the circumstances.

Sure there was pain, and I felt it almost constantly, but the presence of my lover, the warmth of my child in my arms, they were a force strong enough to rip me away from the strain I felt. They were everything in this very moment, my present, my future, and even my past. I had felt Aren growing inside of me for nine months, and for each second he was with me, I was determined to feel his weight in my arms. It was so surreal, having him lie on the bed next to me, where I could see him with my own eyes, reach out and be able to touch his smooth skin, feel his hair between my fingertips. I had carried this life within me for so long, and now, after constantly having him with me but never being able to actually see him; it was amazing just to be able to watch the boy wiggle, his little hands gripping the sheets with a childs' strength, his feet kicking as he dreamt, no doubt of things the likes of which grown minds could not even fathom. His whole being was a miracle, and I could honestly lie here and watch him for eternity, learning every detail, watching him grow and change, a personality that would no doubt be stubborn, proud, loyal beyond doubt, loud mouthed, and determined, all the typical traits of an Elric, and some that even Roy had shown throughout the time I had known him.

There were never going to be any questions about who the parents of this child were. He was all Me. Apart from the hair, which was most definitely Roys'; the boy looked so much like the pictures I had seen in mum's photo albums, pictures of a baby that had once been me. His fingers, I think, were Roys', but everything else was Elric through and through. I smiled and brushed his hair with the back of my hand, revelling in the feeling of overwhelming peace that washed over me from the contact, and I was lost in the serenity of the moment.

A low chuckle from the other side of the bed brought me back to reality, and I glanced over at Roy, who was by now, fully awake and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Under normal circumstances, I would surely have gotten embarrassed about being caught in such a personal and sappy moment, and punched the raven in the shoulder, but all I could do was allow a smile to creep over my face and join him in his mirth. There was nothing we could do, were caught up in the moment.

Roy sat up and pulled himself closer to Aren and myself, smile still firmly in place, hands gently running up my sides in a comforting gesture, meant, not to imply that he knew I was in pain and weak, but just in case I needed it. He was always doing things like this, seeming to know when I needed a reason to stay, to not lock myself in the inner realms of solitude in my mind. His actions and kindness were what kept me sane, were what kept me tightly bound to my physical self. I knew that, if not for him, I would have probably died a long time ago, if not physically, then emotionally. It was not pity he showed me, if that were the case I would have left him, bruised and bleeding, and I would have found myself alone and dead inside, instead, he only showed me love and respect.

"How are you feeling?" once again I was brought out of my thoughts, this time by the low murmuring voice that had captivated me so long ago. I smiled up at him and nodded reassuringly, knowing that he would see past it and straight to the pain, but needing to keep that mask of strength on anyways, a defensive barrier between myself and the screaming inside. It kept me together, and he knew that, because he said nothing against my lie.

"I'm hungry." I stated, not wanting to keep the gurgles that were plaguing my stomach at bay any longer. He grinned and patted my head in an almost 'fond' way, as if I were a puppy that had just done something cute. I shot him a glare and he smirked at my defiance.

"Does bacon sound good?" he leaned in to kiss my forehead and that of our child's before he stood and pulled on his robe, glancing back at the bed longingly as he winced at cold floor. I nodded eagerly and he laughed as he made his way out the door, pausing to call over his shoulder "Call me if he wakes up, I don't want to miss anything," he hesitated, hovering in the doorway and watching me wearily, as if something had gone unsaid and he was unsure how to proceed. "Ed…" he sighed and scratched the back of his head insecurely "If anything... you know… feels off, then give me a yell and I'll come right back, burnt bacon or not." He laughed off the statement nervously, as if he expected me to think this was some sort of jab at my weakened state, and thus my pride.

I knew he meant well, he was trying to make sure I was fine, and I took a deep breath before nodding my answer, unsure if he would believe me if I said anything to assure him that I would, after all, I hadn't been the best patient in the past, no doubt he knew I had often held back information on my health just to get out of hospitals, or the amount of times I had stood in his office, bloody and bruised but well hidden under my scarlet coat.

He nodded silently, watching me for a moment before he finally stepped out into the hallway, leaving the door open so he could hear if I called. I groaned and let my head fall back on the pillow, rolling over so that I was no longer on my side, careful not to stir the baby, or the drip that was sickeningly poking out of my vein. Mornings like this were the reason people wanted to stay in bed forever. The temperature under the blankets was perfect, the sun was too high to shine in my eyes, I had my child right beside me, my husband cooking me a breakfast that I would get to enjoy in bed, and my brother was just a call away. It was comforting to know that everything I needed was so close at hand, and for the first time since bringing back Mum all those years ago, I was beginning to regain that sense of security, that safety that came with a full time home and loved ones close by. I could almost not resist the urge to go and play outside in the sun, like the child I had been once upon a time.

There was a knock on the door and I opened my eyes, surprised, I hadn't even noticed I had closed them. I lifted my head slightly to glare at the person who dare interrupt my daydreaming, but my gaze softened as soon as it landed on my little brother, leaning on the door frame and waving lazily as he yawned, something that, irritatingly, caught me off guard with a yawn of my own. Damn things were contagious.

I patted the bed where Roy had once rested, and closed my eyes with a smile as I felt the bed dip and Al sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" I groaned and opened one eye to look him over, noting the dark circles under his eyes with barely suppressed curiosity.

"Is everyone going to ask that as soon as they see me?" he chuckled at my exclamation and settled into a more comfortable position, leaning on the headboard and sighing in content.

"You know, Mum would have been really glad to see you happy." I opened both eyes and watched him silently, not daring to interrupt the moment, it was so rare these days that we could speak about our mother, or our past in general. "She would have been proud too." He laughed, and I smiled slightly, knowing that it was laughter that came from a peaceful happiness, and not something forced. "I can tell that you're happy now, more so than you have been in years, and I can honestly say that I am glad as well." He glanced over at me, and then at Aren, tears pooling in his overly bright brown eyes, and the emotion in the room became overwhelming.

"I was so worried about you brother," he continued, sobbing and wiping his hands over his eyes in haste "I thought that once we had gotten out bodies back, that everything would be better, and that we would be able to move on from our past mistakes… and I did… but you kept them locked up in your heart." I swore internally, feeling the tears coming; the sort of flow that nothing would stop. "You didn't let it go Ed, and I thought it would kill you, and until now, I was constantly worried that I would wake up one day and find you dead, eaten away from the inside by the guilt you hid from everyone."

I choked at the strangled words that left my little brothers mouth, words that I never thought I would hear. I had never wanted to worry him, it had been that last thing I wanted, but here I was, a living, walking concern to him.

"Al, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I looked away, unable to face what I had done to the boy, unable to watch the tears that I had caused flowing down his cheeks. But a hand on my shoulder forced my gaze back to his face, and with a sharp intake of breath, I saw the most dazzling smile I had ever seen on the boy.

"But it's alright now brother." He laughed, carefully leaning over Aren and giving me an awkward hug, more laying on me than an actual embrace. "You've let it go now, and I'm so glad." I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around his heaving shoulders, letting my own tears fall in a cascade, dampening the pillow beneath me as the left salty trails on my skin and through my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, over and over, until the sobbing subsided and Al had pulled away. He laughed and wiped away the stray tears that hung from his chin, ready to fall and splatter against the white sheets.

"Jeez, I made a mess, sorry 'bout that." He rubbed the back of his neck defensively and I laughed at his expression, an innocent guilt that never ceased to amaze me, how someone who had gone through all they had and still remain innocent was beyond me, but I was glad that Al had remained pure throughout the whole ordeal.

A sudden sound beside me made me glance down at the child that lay between my brother and I. Aren was wiggling again, making strange gurgling sounds, bubbles popping from his lips. I sat up in alarm, ignoring the stabbing pain that shot through me, and brought my child close to me, looking over him for any sign of damage, but I couldn't see any. I turned to Al, panic racing through me at the thought of my baby being in danger.

"What's wrong with him!?" I pleaded for answers from the stunned Al, begging him like my life depended on it, and it did, and not only mine. "Why is he doing that!?"

Suddenly, Al laughed, a merry laughter that filled the room with the sounds of mirth. I stared at him in horror, wondering if he had finally lost his mind because of the trauma he had been through. He was laughing at my baby's distress!

Al was panting, his laughter having only been a short burst at the apparent hilarity of the situation. "Brother, that's just what babies do." He giggled, smirking at me like I was a child who didn't know something that everyone else did "Babies always make sounds like that, bubbles to, Aren is no different."

I stared at him, not comprehending his words. They seemed to spill from his mouth, each word meaning something, but the overall significance was lost to me.

It took a few moments for it to dawn on me. I stared down at Aren, wiggling in my arms and making those strange noises. The bubbles had stopped, a small smile lighting up his sleeping face, as if he were just having a good dream.

I sighed, pure relief sweeping over me as I realised that my child was safe, there was nothing wrong with him. I laughed, not believing the stupidity I had shown my brother, but there was an underlining fear in my laughter, I hadn't known what to do, I knew nothing about children, I had barely been able to take care of Al when we had been little, and now I had to care for a life that was so much more fragile and delicate. I felt tears well up in my eyes, unable to grasp the fact that I was completely useless in this situation. What kind of parent would allow their child to succumb to the dangers of the world simply because they had no idea how to protect them?

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my daze, and it was then that I realized that I was crying, bawling my eyes out and staining Aren's jumpsuit. My shoulders heaved as I gently placed the child back on the bed, hands free to take my head in my hands in a pathetic attempt to hide my shame from the world.

Roy's voice whispered calming reassurances in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, bringing with him the sharp scent of cooked bacon and coffee. Al was still beside me, I could feel his eyes boring into me, worried again by my outburst. I hated it. I hated myself. This useless being that couldn't even prevent its own child from being harmed.

"What happened love?" Roy's voice was comforting, but I didn't deserve the love in his low tone. His hands rubbed circles into my back, soothing taunt muscles and relaxing me as he shushed me quietly, pulling me closer when I tried to pull away.

"I can't do it." I whispered into my hands, unable to face him, unable to see the disgust in his eyes, knowing full well that I deserved it, yet still unable to look.

"Cant do what love?" he questioned me, and for a moment, I thought that he was playing dumb, it was obvious to anyone that I was unfit to be a parent, why couldn't he see that?

"I don't know anything, I can't protect him, I can't care for him, and I can't be a parent." The words were too rushed, too quiet, and a part of me ardently wished that he didn't hear them. But I knew that he was too close not to.

Hands fell away from my back, and inside I screamed in pain as the warmth parted, yet celebrated the solitude I had made for myself, torn in two, part of me wanting Roy back, the other wishing for the endless dark of isolation.

Then that warmth was back. Hands gripped my shoulders and spun me around, quickly, but gently. Then they moved to my own hands, ripping them away from my face and forcing me to look into a black gaze of midnight fury. I flinched at the contact, trying to tear myself away from those eyes, but they held me in a firm grip, tantalizing and hypnotic, and I was trapped inside them.

"Edward Elric-Mustang, never, ever say that about yourself." His tone was sharp and firm, demanding to be heard and obeyed, but still full of love. "I know for a fact that you will be the greatest god dam parent the world has ever seen, apart from me of course." he smirked at his witty comment and attempt at humour, before turning serious again, lowering his voice to a low murmur. "And do you know how I know this?" I shook my head, forced to answer by the intensity of his gaze. "Because you are the most loyal, protective, and caring son-of-a-bitch out there, and I have no doubts that you would do anything for our child."

My eyes widened, taking in what he was saying with disbelief and utter hope. "But, what if-"

"No." he cut me off before I could even think of the ending to what I was saying, a firm hand taking mine, squeezing it tightly "No 'what ifs'. I know you Edward, and I know what you're like, you doubt your strength, and ability to protect those closest to you, so you push people away and refuse to get close to them. That's one of the reasons you never settled down until now," I tried to deny it, but he pressed on, "but you need to know that you 'can' do this, you 'can' be strong enough for this family, and even if you have weak moments, everyone does, we are here for you." he looked over at Al, who nodded quickly and surely, eyes determined as he watched "Ed you are surrounded by people who care about you, and will help you whenever you need it, all you have to do is ask."

I stared into his eyes, knowing that he had put all his heart into his words, it was all there, staring back at me in those onyx depths that held me in place. They were overly bright, wavering as if he were about to cry himself, adding to the tears that had already been shed in this room, on this morning that was supposed to be perfect.

I closed my eyes, stilling my tears and desperately searched for that peace that had fled in a mere instant. Just as I saw that light of tranquillity, a soft murmur whispered behind me, where the sleeping child lay in wait, bringing back fears that threatened to ruin my fought for composure. I peered behind me, watching as dark gold eyes blinked open and stared up at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to take him in my arms.

I pulled away from Roy's hands, flinching at the cold that replaced his touch, and turned to my child. As gently as I could, I took him in my arms, wrapping him in a secure embrace, as if I could protect him from the world by just being with him. I knew, logically, that my presence couldn't possibly save him from everything, there was sickness, pain, emotional and physical, I could not stop him from experiencing it, it was all part of living and learning. A humans existence was made up of the things that I never wished for the child, but I knew that life was meant to be lived by learning from mistakes, and I knew that he would make his fair share of them, just as I had. Maybe I could prevent him from making the most hideous of them, by warning him and teaching him, but there would always be something that I couldn't keep from happening, it was just how things went.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and though I was looking down at the delicate child in my arms, I wasn't sure who I had meant the words for. I was sorry for a lot of things, I owed so many apologies to the people around me, a lifetimes worth of sins to be made up for, mistakes to be fixed, but all I could manage was a frail apology, in a room that only those closest to me could hear it.

A smile played on the boys lips as he reached up to take some loose strands of my hair in his chubby little fingers. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I stared down at him, the life that I had made with Roy.

It didn't take long for the effects of my sudden movement to catch up with me though, and I shuddered as the pain became too much to ignore, placing the baby back on the bed, I held my sides in a vain attempt to keep the pain to a minimum, trying to reign it into something more manageable. Shivers wracked over me, and my breathing became harsh as my lungs seemed to tighten. There were whispers behind me, Al and Roy talking amongst themselves before warm hands took my shoulders once again and gently guided me into the mattress so I was lying on my side.

I opened my eyes and peered up at Roy, who was smiling down at me sadly, trying to comfort me when he clearly needed it more for himself. I tried to smile back at him, but I was fairly sure it came out as nothing more than a weak twitch of my lips.

His hands stroked over my face tenderly, their warmth sending tingles shooting down my spine, and heating my already feverish cheeks. They were a comforting presence, answering to my strange need of physical contact. I wasn't a needy person, it had never been my nature, but I was frail now, I needed of all the help I could get without actually having to ask. I knew that in time, it would pass, and my usual, strong and independent self would re-emerge, leaving behind this pathetic shell of weakness. And all I could do was hope that that time would come soon.

Another presence entered the room, flustered hands flitting around me in a panic as Brenda tried to ease my pain with soothing words alone. I sighed and tried to gain control over my breathing, knowing, by the looks of her, that Brenda was too tired to deal with anything seriously until she had had her morning coffee. Once I was able to breathe normally I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pain that spread from my lower stomach, it was sharp and intense, but I had been through worse, and all I had to do was calm my thoughts and the pain would become more manageable.

I was accustom to doing this by now, after years of pushing through wounds and sickness in order to track down the stone quickly and without delay, I had almost perfected the art of masking the agony and moving on. Al had already picked up on the fact that I was a master in this field, hence the constant hovering and unsure questions. Daily interrogations about my condition had become a routine in our travels, and I had quickly learned when not to lie to the boy.

Looking over at him now, I could see the knowing glare in his eyes, indicating that he was aware of what I was doing. I knew that he didn't like me hiding things about my health, no one ever did, they didn't seem to realise that it was necessary for me to appear strong in front of them, to lessen their worries. But I had to let him know that I had no intentions of doing so today. I forced myself to squash my pride, knowing that if I ignored this pain, and the advice given by Brenda, that my recovery would be slow at best, and I needed to be better fast, I needed regain my strength so that I could care for Aren.

Carefully, I rolled over onto my back, glaring up at the doctor and catching her gaze along with her hands, stilling their hasty movement. She blinked rapidly and looked over me, assessing the situation with something more like a professional gaze now that I had snapped her out of her frenzy.

"Right," she said, reaching into a bag she had by her feet "I need someone to help him sit up; he needs to take some pain meds." Roy nodded and moved around her, giving me a reassuring smile before carefully taking my shoulders and easing me into a sitting position. Al took Aren in his arms, moving him so that Roy and Brenda had more room to move. It was kind of horrible seeing him being taken from my side, but I knew Al would care for him, and knowing that calmed me before any real panic settled in.

I winced as I leant against the headboard, a lance of heat searing through my mid section before easing back into the familiar ache I had felt all morning. I took a deep breath and seized Roys hand, squeezing firmly to assure him that I was alright. He looked a little spooked by the situation, just as he had last night, but his expression calmed after a moment, and he settled on the bed beside me, nodding over to Brenda, who held out a cup of coffee and a single white tablet.

Taking the medication quickly, I leaned heavily on Roy's shoulder, closing my eyes and relaxing into him. "I guess I'm not aloud out of bed yet right?" I smiled wearily, earning a hearty chuckle from beside me.

It was Brenda who answered me, her words sharp and clear, demanding understanding, yet soft enough to still be kind "You will remain on bed rest for at least a week, since there were complications with the birth you will be on observation for the majority of that week." She sounded as though she were reading a script, and I realised just how professional she was, I had always just seen her as a friend with medical know how, but now I knew her for the doctor she was. "Also, I wouldn't advise you to get up and do anything physically stressful when the week is up either, if you do, you could well end up in bed for another week." I snapped my eyes open and glared up at her evil self-satisfied smirk. She knew me too well to think that I was going to remain stationary for too long, but with that threat, she knew she had me cornered.

"You're evil." I hissed, the comment only serving to widen her smirk. I sighed and shook my head, knowing I had lost this round. But my irritation didn't last long…

Due to the rather boisterous and spectacular entrance of one Izumi Kurtis.

The door slammed against the wall with a crack, the frame shuddering under the sheer force of the blow. She appeared to have only just gotten out of bed, hair a mess and clothes seemingly thrown on haphazardly. Her eyes were wide as she took in the site of me, which probably didn't look too crash hot at the moment. Then, with the slow uncertainty of someone walking into a funeral, she stepped into the room and made her way over to my side, kneeling down beside me and taking my automail in her hand. I stared at her, seeing a gentle concern in her gaze that made my heart ache as if some horrid tragedy had struck, as if something precious had been lost.

"Edward," she breathed, grip tightening in an uncharacteristically reassuring way. "What happened?" I blinked in surprise, having completely forgotten that she hadn't been informed; she probably came in here expecting to find me still pregnant. I was about to explain when she cut me off, voice wavering on the edge of concern and a fearful excitement, as if she couldn't bear to hear the news, yet at the same time, it was all she wanted in the world. "Alphonse called this morning, he told me to come over." she explained, never taking her eyes off me "He sounded worried, and you're not… what happened?" her gaze finally fell, falling on my flat stomach and the drip in my left arm, taking everything in about my condition. She noted the dark rings around my eyes, the pained set of my shoulders, but most importantly, the lack of pregnant belly. To her, I probably appeared to be a wreck.

My heart stammered and my breath faltered when I realised the reasoning behind the worry in her eyes. "Teacher I'm fine, everything is fine." I gave her a small smile, hoping it was enough to convince her.

She had lost her child, and she was worried the same thing had happened to me.

"His name's Aren." I watched as her eyes grew even wider, a heartbreaking smile gracing her lips. I looked over to Al, who slowly made his way towards us, carefully cradling the little bundle that was my son in his arms. His smile was directed at Izumi, and after a few moments of amazed staring at me, she finally pulled herself together enough to look over at him, standing slowly and stepping towards the two, eyes held firmly on the squirming boy.

With a steady hand, she reached out, only hesitating an inch or so from Aren's face. But after a moment of indecision, she stroked his cheek with the back of her finger, smile growing as he blinked up at her and made a small popping sound.

"He's beautiful Edward." She whispered, never letting her eyes leave the boy's. I couldn't help but smile, though the medicine hadn't quite kicked in yet, and though there was still slight fear shaking my hands, I could feel the perfect morning coming back.

A warm hand covered my own, and I looked down to see Roy's fingers gently squeezing mine. He was smiling down at me, his eyes full of reassurances, comfort, love, and pride. I let out a small laugh, eyes sliding shut as I moved my hand so I could hold his in a firm grip.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He leaned in so he could murmur in my ear. A small blush reddened my cheeks, and I swatted him away with my free hand, watching as he smirked and dodged and metal.

"Shut up." I huffed, sticking my nose in the air indignantly. But despite my embarrassment, a small smile crossed my face, and I tightened my grip around his hand. There was a dip in the bed beside me, and I turned to see Izumi sitting there, now holding Aren gently in her arms. She smiled down at me and held him out, offering the smiling boy to me. I nodded a thank you and let go of Roy, taking the baby carefully and holding him as close as I could.

"Enjoy these moments Edward." Izumi stated, a wistful smile on her face "These may very well be the happiest times you will have." I smiled and thanked her quietly, staring down at Aren and manoeuvring myself so that I could stroke his chin with my hand, eliciting a small giggle from the boy. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead, knowing full well that what Teacher said was true. This moment was perfect, and I would give anything to keep things this way for all eternity.

I looked back to Roy and gave him a grin, one he returned full heartedly. This was my perfect morning. This was my happiest moment.

And I would cherish it forever.

[[Sorry this took so long, with school and HSC coming up I have't had much time, but I will try and make some time for writing more :)]]


End file.
